Desencantado
by Alicia Startblack
Summary: Golden Freddy tenía muchas cosas que contar, pero nadie quien lo escuchara, hasta que un día, Mike Schmidt en uno de sus turnos, parece dispuesto a descubrir por qué los animatrónicos actúan de tan peculiar manera, sin embargo... A un precio demasiado alto. (Disclaimer: FNAF no me pertenece ni sus personajes, sólo este fic y los OC que en él se nombren)
1. Chapter 1

La pizzería abrió sus puertas una vez más. Mike casi voló del lugar en cuanto pudo. Los animatrónicos fueron a sus habituales puestos. Los niños llegaban por mareas. Las canciones comenzaban a sonar, todos comenzaban a reir. Todo parecía ir bien.

Sin embargo, en la penumbra, un traje vacío de Freddy regresaba a su lugar. Este traje era bastante peculiar. No era como el Freddy Fazbear normal, con su sombrero y moño negro, y su pelaje marrón. Era mucho más antiguo. De color oscilando entre dorado y cobre, con un sombrero azul, al igual que su moño. Aquel era el primer Freddy Fazbear que existió. Aunque, cuando lo crearon, no era conocido como tal.

El actualmente conocido como "Golden Freddy", en sus tiempos, fue la mascota especial de la primera pizzería de la mundialmente famosa linea de restaurantes Fazbear. Sólo que aquella, se llamaba Fredbears Family Diner.

Era una pizzería realmente famosa, no por su increíble pizza ni por el agradable servicio y el ambiente familiar, si no, por el animatrónico de Fredbear. Un oso de color dorado.

Aquel animatrónico era muy querido por los niños, sin embargo, un día, misteriosamente, dejó de funcionar de la manera correcta. No cantaba las canciones usuales, ni se movía como era debido. No hablaba con los niños. Actuaba como... una concha vacía.

Aquellos eran viejos tiempos, así que encontrar a alguien que tuviera la capacidad de reparar un robot de esa especie, sería muy costoso y poco eficaz. El dueño decidió que mejor, compraría animatrónicos nuevos. Así lo hizo.

Los nuevos animatrónicos, un oso marrón llamado Freddy, la nueva estrella de Fredbears , un conejo púrpura llamado Bonnie, el guitarrista, bajista y en ocasiones baterista del escenario, una pollita amarilla llamada Chica, muy querida por los niños, pues ella cantaba y traía la pizza, y un zorro rojo llamado Foxy, el cual contaba historias de sus aventuras en los 7 mares, a los niños que se amontonaban en Pirate's cove.

Los niños muchas veces preguntaron por Fredbear, el oso dorado, sin embargo, los animatrónicos nuevos lograron captar su atención de manera mucho más rápida.

Al tener el dueño que mantener a cuatro animatrónicos y no sólo a uno, Fredbears Family Diner comenzó a descuidarse. Los animatrónicos cada vez se veían en peor estado. Foxy se descomponía una y otra vez. La pizzería era un basurero. No pasó mucho antes de que quebrara.

En ese momento de la historia de Fredbears, entra "Let's Party C.O" y Fazbear Entertainment, una compañía multimillonaria, que ofreció una gran suma de dinero al dueño, por la pizzería. Este, obviamente, accedió. Ahora, con Let's Party C.O y Fazbear a cargo de la pizzería, esta cambió completamente. Ahora, no era conocida como Fredbears Family Diner, si no, como Freddy's Fazbear Pizza. Surgieron enormes cambios. Los antiguos animatrónicos, viejos y gastados, fueron guardados. Muchas veces fueron tratados de arreglar, sin embargo, como le dijo la directiva de Let's Party C.O al dueño, estos eran "muy feos". Así surgieron los Animatrónicos 2.0, o también conocidos como los "Toy". Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie y Toy Chica, eran la atracción principal de aquella nueva pizzería. Eran mucho más amigables y tiernos que los anteriores, eso seguro. También habían nuevos animatrónicos, como "Ballon Boy", un animatrónico pequeño, muy parecido a un niño, que entregaba globos. También estaba "La marioneta" (The Puppet o Marionette), que salía de una caja de obsequios gigante para entregar regalos a los niños. El intento de reconstruir a Foxy, fue desastroso, puesto que los niños destrozaron al Toy Foxy, hasta reducirlo a un monton de piezas mecánicas sin ningún orden. Al final, se referían a él como Mangle, un juguete para armar y destruir, que parecía una monstruosidad mecánica.

Ahora se preguntarán ¿Y Golden? Él, a diferencia de los animatrónicos viejos, no se encontraba en una bodega grande, en mal estado y con algo de tecnología nueva. Él continuaba completamente dañado, en un pequeño armario, como traje de repuesto, aunque se sabía muy bien que nunca más se utilizaría.

Durante el año 1987, el año cumbre de aquella increíble pizzería, varios sucesos llevaron a su cierre.

Ocurrió la tristemente célebre desaparición de 5 niños. Un guardia de seguridad, robó el traje de Freddy Dorado y lo utilizó para atraer a los niños y luego matarlos.

La famosa "Mordida del 87'", donde uno de los clientes fue mordido por un animatrónico. Algunas personas decían que el culpable era Foxy y otras que era Mangle. Lo cierto, es que dejaron sin lóbulo frontal a un cliente, causando la perdida casi total de su reputación.

Luego de esos sucesos, muchas personas sospecharon de Jeremy Fitzgerarld, pero este asegura que sólo escuchó hablar de ese traje una vez. Además, sabía que los trajes de animatrónicos tenían muchas vigas y cables dentro, por lo tanto sería imposible entrar en uno sin morir.

Sin embargo, el traje de Golden Freddy estaba vacío desde que se compraron los animatrónicos nuevos en Fredbears.

El culpable continuó suelto. Los cuerpos nunca fueron encontrados. Los animatrónicos nuevos fueron confiscados. El traje de Golden Freddy finalmente fue encontrado. La pizzería tuvo que cerrar nuevamente.

En el nuevo establecimiento, más pequeño y con mucho menos presupuesto que el anterior, se encuentran los viejos animatrónicos que trabajaban en Fredbears, arreglados y mejorados. Foxy, como siempre, se la pasaba descompuesto. Bonnie, Freddy y Chica, cumplían normalmente su función. Eso sí, de día.

Todos, excepto uno.

-No lo entiendo – Decía Golden, en la penumbra nuevamente – Yo... ¡Yo debería estar con ellos!

La nueva pizzería, nuevamente había guardado el traje de Golden Freddy. Ya nadie le llamaba por su nombre original.

-¡Los niños me amaban! - Gritó el traje de animatrónico – Yo era el más querido de todos. Ahora, nadie me recuerda, todos me temen. No lo entiendo.

Los animatrónicos poseídos por las almas de los niños, asesinaban un guardia tras otro, casi sin darle la oportunidad de conocer al quinto animatrónico. El traje vacío.

Todos, excepto uno.

-Ok, calma Mike, calma, tienes 40% de batería, casi son las 4 a.m, lo lograrás Mike – Se decía Mike Schmidt, el actual guardia de Freddy's Fazbear Pizza – Calma ¡OH POR DIOS! ¿¡QUÉ ES ESO?!

Acababa de verle. El traje. Golden Freddy.

Inmediatamente subió la tableta, sin embargo, imágenes perturbadoras pasaban sin cesar por su mente. Y una frase, que se repetía una y otra vez. _It's me_

-¿Q-quién eres? - Preguntó Mike, mientras bajaba la tableta, y notaba que ya no estaba el traje – CONDENADOS ANIMATRÓNICOS, QUÉ QUIEREN DE MI.

Golden quería volver. Él quería explicarle todo. Pero los animatrónicos nunca se lo perdonarían. A él le trataban incluso peor que a Foxy. Una de las reglas del lugar: Nada de endoesqueletos sin traje. Nada de trajes sin endoesqueleto. A Foxy se le podía ver mucho su endoesqueleto, y muchas veces intentaron ponerlo en un traje, sin embargo, se daban cuenta de que era él y lo sacaban nuevamente.

Pero él, nunca tenía escapatoria. Muchas veces habían intentado meter un endoesqueleto dentro de él, sin embargo, al no tener ni cables ni vigas, esto era inútil, así que simplemente le dejaban nuevamente en el armario oscuro de siempre. Solo.

Él tenía más información de la que parecía. Porque él siempre estuvo allí.

-S-si me escuchas, prometo protegerte – Dijo Golden Freddy, momentos antes de que Mike comenzara a gritar aterrorizado.

-¿E-escucharte? ¿¡Acaso t-tú escuchas lo que dices?! - Preguntó Mike histérico – U-ustedes intentan matarme c-cada odioso día, y-y yo siempre debo volver, ahora, c-como si fuera poco, TÚ, i-intentas razonar conmigo. T-tal vez ya no esté tan cuerdo como a-antes, pero esto pasa el límite de la demencia

-Sólo escúchame – Pidió Golden – Yo sé por qué todo esto está ocurriendo. Yo lo sé.

-¿¡Cómo puedes saberlo?! ERES UN TRAJE VACÍO – Gritó Mike

-¿¡Quieres respuestas o no?! - Gritó el animatrónico

Mike enmudeció y asintió casi mecánicamente. Quería respuestas más que nada en esta vida, necesitaba saber qué ocurría. No sabía por qué, pero tal vez así dejaría de sentir miedo.

-Bien – Contestó Mike, tomando asiento.

El resto de los animatrónicos acechaban, sin embargo, Golden Freddy había conseguido cerrar las puertas sin gastar batería del generador. Mike no preguntó cómo, eso no le importaba ahora.

-Bien – Comenzó Golden Freddy – Todo este embrollo inició por 1977. Un hombre llamado Fred Michael, decidió crear un restaurante familiar, que se conoció como Fredbears Family Diner. En ese entonces, se tenía un sentimiento más bien negativo hacia los osos, así que decidió usar como tema, un oso que resultara amigable e interactivo para con las personas. Así fui creado yo. Usaba la tecnología más avanzada de aquellos tiempos. Podía cantar y moverme por el establecimiento. El lugar era un éxito.

Sin embargo, algo ocurrió. Un empleado comenzó a curiosear mi sistema y me dejó casi inútil. El señor Fred, decidió que ya era tiempo de avanzar. De mi creación a mi inutilidad, pasó un año. En 1978, compró nuevos animatrónicos. 4, para ser exactos. Freddy el oso, Bonnie el conejo, Chica la pollita y Foxy el zorro. A mi me dejaron en el olvido. Me vaciaron completamente y utilizaron mi viejo endoesqueleto para Freddy. Inclusive se dejaron de referir a mi como Fredbear, si no como "Golden Freddy". Los niños que antes me amaron, crecieron y dejaron el lugar

Pasaron años antes de que el lugar comenzara a decaer. Largos años pasaron sin que nadie me mencionara. Entonces la manutención de 4 animatrónicos comenzó a volverse cada vez más pesada. Las familias comenzaban a quejarse de que la animación era siempre la misma y que los animatrónicos debían actualizarse, porque comenzaban a dar miedo. Entonces la pizzería se fue descuidando. Yo lo recuerdo todo. Antes, era sinónimo de limpieza, orden y diversión. Ahora era una pocilga. Finalmente, en 1985, la pizzería fue comprada por Fazbear Entertainment y Let's Party C.O. Los animatrónicos viejos, estaban completamente gastados para entonces. Foxy estaba por perder la mandíbula. Los intentaron reparar muchas veces, pero no daba resultado. Ninguno podía soportar la tecnología nueva que trataban de implantarles. Apenas pudieron con el reconocimiento facial.

-¿Qué pasó después? - Preguntó Mike, cada vez más intrigado.

-Los nuevos animatrónicos – Contestó Golden Freddy – Ellos eran un problema. Intentaban de todas las maneras posibles arreglar a los viejos animatrónicos. Eran Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Foxy o Mangle, Ballon Boy y La Marioneta. Ellos intentaron meterme un endoesqueleto, pero como fui vaciado, eso no servía en absoluto. Al menos esa vez no estaba tan solo. Tenía permitido visitar a los animatrónicos cuando la tienda cerrara. Así me ponía al día.

Luego... Llegó 1987. La pizzería estaba en su cúspide. La gente venía a mareas. Sin embargo, los animatrónicos 2.0 comenzaron a fallar. Con los niños se comportaban de manera normal, pero a los adultos sólo... los miraban. Un adulto había dañado su reconocimiento facial. No recuerdo quién era, sólo sé que vestía de morado. Entonces... Ocurrió. Sospecho que fue el mismo chico de púrpura, él siempre estaba por allí. Me tomó y me utilizó. Atrajo a varios niños para "darles pastel". No recuerdo cuántos eran. Creo... 5... Si mi memoria no me falla. Entonces tomó un cuchillo y... los asesinó. Dejó el traje y salió corriendo. Yo sólo me quedé allí... Mirando. No podía hacer más. Poco después llegó La Marioneta. Ella logró colocar a 4 de los niños en los viejos animatrónicos.

El mismo chico estaba allí cuando ocurrió la mordida del 87'. Los niños estaban jugando a armar y desarmar a Mangle, pero uno de ellos, se acercó demasiado a la cabeza de ella. Ya imaginarás lo que ocurrió. La pobre fue guardada conmigo. Ella fue la que me habló del chico púrpura. Lo vio poco antes de morder al niño. Al parecer, no estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por detenerlo.

La pizzería cerró. Yo estuve allí el día en que llevaron todo a la policía, también el último día de función, cuando vi sus rostros en el escenario. En serio, odié el final de aquellos animatrónicos toy, aunque, si lo pensamos, ellos tuvieron un inicio feliz.

Años más tarde, este lugar abrió. Yo no supe cuándo, sólo sé que me despertó el grito de la multitud, y luego la banda comenzó a tocar. Quería salir del viejo depósito, volver a escuchar el aplauso de los niños. Los animatrónicos de Fredbears lo impidieron muchas veces. Ellos me decían que sólo era un traje y que no debía andar por allí, vacío. Que, prometían no hacerme daño ni desecharme si yo les ayudaba a ellos a asesinar a los guardias de seguridad. Ni Freddy, Chica o Bonnie me quisieron decir el por qué. Fue Foxy quien me lo reveló. Ellos están asustados. No, no están enojados y tampoco quieren jugar. Ellos no quieren volver a sufrir lo mismo que en 1987. Por eso los meten en los trajes, para que sean incapaces de hacerles algún daño.

-Pero... Son robots – Dijo Mike

-Tienen almas de niños, Mike – Contestó Golden Freddy – Pueden sentir al igual que tú y yo.

-¿¡Tú?! - Preguntó Mike, asustado – P-ero... Yo...

-¿Acaso no sabes... en dónde quedó el 5to niño? - Preguntó Golden.

En ese momento, todo se salió de control. La electricidad se agotó. Las puertas se abrieron. Los 4 animatrónicos estaban fuera, esperando.

-¡Te dijimos que no podías ayudarle! - Gritó Bonnie

-Yaarrg, Golden, esto es alta traición – Rugió Foxy

-E-esperen, puedo explicarlo – Dijo Golden

Pero no hubo tiempo de hacer nada. Los animatrónicos, que antes parecían más dispuestos a reprender a Golden Freddy que a matar a Mike, de pronto se oscurecieron. Se quedaron de pie y sus ojos, antes como ojos humanos, se tornaron negros. Golden Freddy de repente se veía vacío y siniestro.

Freddy comenzó a cantar, mientras el resto de los animatrónicos se acercaban amenazadoramente. Mike parecía querer llorar. La música se detuvo y Foxy gritó.

Inmediatamente, los animatrónicos tomaron a Mike y lo llevaron a la sala de repuestos, cuya puerta rezaba "Sólo empleados". Mike gritaba y rogaba que le dejaran libre, pero todo fue en vano. Bonnie sostuvo los brazos del humano, mientras Chica y Foxy traían el traje. Freddy lo abrió. Dentro, estaba lleno de cables y vigas, que parecían muy dispuestos a acabarle en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Yo confié en ti! ¡Dijiste que me protegerías! - Gritó Mike, mirando a Golden Freddy, que yacía en una esquina, expectante. A Mike lo metieron con fuerza en el traje, mientras este salpicaba sangre a montones. Los gritos eran espeluznantes. Mike sintió cómo los engranajes le raspaban la piel y las vigas le quebraban los huesos de las piernas y brazos. Lo apretujaron más en el traje, y sintió cómo sus costillas cedían ante este. Apenas tenía algo de lucidez, cuando Golden Freddy se puso de pie, sujetando la cabeza del traje.

-Tú lo prometiste – Dijo Mike

-Lo la... - No pudo acabar la frase, pues emitió una risa. Era aguda, femenina... escalofriante. Notó cómo Golden Freddy, al igual que el resto de los animatrónicos, comenzaban a llorar sangre, mientras sus endoesqueletos le obligaban a sonreir.

-¿G-Golden Freddy? ¿Fre-Fredbear? - Preguntó Mike, apenas con fuerzas

-_It's me_ – Susurró Fredbear, colocando la cabeza del traje en su lugar.

Mike no pudo escuchar el reloj tocando las 6 a.m

**_Notas de la escritora:_ **

**1- Las empresas nombradas en la historia son ficticias, creadas por el increíble Scott Cawthon **

**2- Ese "Fred Michael" es invento mío. No soy buena creando nombres xD **

**3- En realidad no puedo asegurar que Golden Freddy fuera la mascota de Fredbears, ni que ese fuera su anterior nombre, pero bueno, YOLO, para eso son los fanfics. En todo caso, eso fue invento mío. **

**4- Sí, sé que mencioné que Golden había logrado que la batería no se gastara. Hagamos como que olvidó lo que hacía y dejó de estar pendiente de la batería ¿Por favor? **

**5- También se que en ninguno de los 2 juegos está permitido que los animatrónicos ataquen todos juntos. Fue para darle drama al asunto. 6- Golden Freddy no mencionó que él tenía el alma del 5to niño a propósito. Él pensó que Mike ya lo sabía, o al menos, que lo suponía. 7- Jeremy Fitzgerald aparece como inocente en esta historia. ¿Por qué? Verán, en la mayoría de los fanfics del asunto que he leído, nunca se menciona la cantidad de guardias diurnos, aunque muchos sobre-entienden que es uno solo. Yo imaginé que habían tres (Porque... Bueno... YOLO). Uno vigilando la puerta, otro vigilando de cerca a los animatrónicos (Que es Jeremy, en la 7ma noche del juego), y el último, vigilando a los niños (Que no rompan las reglas y eso). Eso se me ocurrió, porque habían demasiadas sospechas de Jeremy, pero él no podía estar en 2 lugares al mismo tiempo, o inclusive tres, porque muchas personas especulan que él fue el mordido (Aunque recuerdo que escuché que la víctima fue un cliente... Bueno xd). Es decir, tendría que vigilar la puerta, los animatrónicos y los niños él solo y pos, pensé "No se puede". Ya de por sí los animatrónicos dan demasiado trabajo (O al menos eso opino yo). Así que imaginé que había más de un guardia. De cualquier manera, recuerden que sólo es un invento mío xD **

**8- Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenecen, si no al increíble Scott Cawthon. Lo único que me pertenece, son los OC y las cosas bizarras que me inventé xD. Recuerden, pueden dejarme un hermoso review, con críticas constructivas, preguntas, comentarios o "¡OMG! MATASTE A MIKE" **

Se despide:

**Alicia Startblack**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, realmente yo esperaba que esto fuera un One-Shot, pero al ver sus reviews, pensé ¿Por qué no continuarlo?. Así que, aquí está el esperado segundo capítulo, de esta que sería la primera historia que escribo para este asombroso fandom.**

**Sin nada más que agregar por mi parte, a continuación el segundo capítulo.**

-Por favor, puedo explicarlo, en serio, sólo escúchenme esta vez – Pidió Golden Freddy, mientras los animatrónicos regresaban a sus lugares.

-No tienes nada que explicar, Golden. Ahora ve a tu almacén, el guardia diurno llegará en cualquier momento – Dijo Chica

Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros del restaurante, en un departamento barato, Mike Schmidt despertó sudando.

-¡No! - Gritó, saltando de la cama – Fue... fue un sueño. Estoy vivo.

Miró alrededor, mientras su pequeño pero arreglado departamento le daba los buenos días. Había salido volando de la pizzería, pues un traje de Freddy Dorado le había visitado por unos segundos poco antes de las 6 a.m. Al parecer, le había querido decir algo.

-Aarrgg, ahora un traje vacío viene a por mí. Viva la vida – Se dijo a sí mismo. Miró su teléfono, tenía un mensaje reciente se su jefe.

"Hola, Mike. Eemm, no sé cómo explicarte esto... Yo, olvidé decirte que eran 6 noches, no 5. Fue mi error. Se te entregará dinero extra por esta noche. Hemos conseguido... algo de presupuesto. Um, bueno, eso era todo. Buenos días"

-Cómo empezar muy mal el día: Tener una pesadilla y que tu jefe te mande un mensaje para avisarte que debes trabajar en sábado – Dijo Mike, aventando su teléfono lejos.

Estaba de vacaciones en su trabajo como gerente de hotel, pero necesitaba dinero urgentemente, pues dentro de poco sería el cumpleaños de su prometida, y él como buen olvidadizo que es, no recordó a tiempo ahorrar para el regalo de su chica. Ahora necesitaba dinero fácil y había elegido el trabajo más difícil que pudiera existir en kilómetros a la redonda.

-Mike "metepatas" Schmidt – Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se levantaba de la cama y su perro le saludaba – Tú no crees que sea tan metepatas ¿verdad Tomate?

El perro ladró en respuesta.

-Sí, lo sabía – Dijo Mike, caminando al refrigerador para desayunar.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en la pizzería, las cosas no parecían ir de maravilla.<p>

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Hay un traje de Freddy frente a Pirate's Cove! - Gritaba un pequeño niño castaño

Los animatrónicos, intentaban inmutarse ante el traje de Golden Freddy fuera del almacén. Él parecía no querer cooperar por nada del mundo.

-¡GOLDEN, ENTRA AL ALMACÉN! - Rugió Freddy Fazbear, enojado, al ver que los guardias diurnos estaban por llegar y el animatrónico no quería acceder.

-Oblígame – Respondió Fredbear

-Yo... - Comenzó Freddy, pero Chica lo llevó a rastras al escenario, pues el auto de uno de los guardias había aparcado fuera – Esto no ha acabado.

Y así, Fredbear quedó fuera del almacén aquel día. Sin animatrónicos que lo sacaran a la fuerza del lugar y con guardias completamente impactados al ver aquel viejo traje fuera, sin saber realmente qué hacer con él, lo dejaron frente a Pirate's Cove, hasta que llegaran "los refuerzos".

* * *

><p>-¿Hola? - Mike contestó el teléfono con la boca llena de comida, la cual por poco escupe cuando le dicen lo que necesitan de él – ¡¿Qué cosa?! No puedo simplemente ir a la pizzería para remover un traje. Tengo cosas que hacer esta mañana. No me interesa su aumento. ¿¡POR QUÉ ES TAN IMPORTANTE?!... ¿Freddy Dorado?... Voy en camino.<p>

Apenas lo pensó. Si era el traje que imaginaba, entonces era realmente importante. Según sabía, aquel traje era casi una reliquia. No había salido del mismo almacén durante muchos años. Pero no había oído hablar de él desde el 87'. De hecho, eso era lo único que recordaba bien de ese año.

-No pienses en eso Mike – Se dijo a sí mismo, pasando una mano por la cicatriz que tenía en la parte frontal de la cabeza. "Es increíble que alguien pueda sobrevivir sin su lóbulo frontal". Pues, es bastante posible, si sólo te remueven parte de este.

No podía recordar casi nada de allí en adelante. Podía recordar un robot blanco, y un chico morado.

-¿Por qué ese chico está en todas partes? - Se preguntó mientras aparcaba. Recordaba vagamente que ese traje le había hablado de un chico morado en sus sueños. Pero... ¿por qué el chico del teléfono nunca lo mencionó? ¿Acaso nadie recordaba un chico de ropa morada con cara perversa rondando por el edificio?

"Por supuesto que no Mike. Tú no puedes recordarlo y estuvo frente tuyo todo el rato" se reprendió.

-¡Mike! Por fin llega – Gritó uno de los guardias diurnos, Jeremy Fitzgerald II. El padre de aquel chico había vivido su infancia con un tal restaurante Fredbear Family Diner, y trabajó para su sucesora, Freddy's Fazbear Pizzería – No sabemos qué hacer con el traje de Fredbear. El gerente no ha llegado

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? - Preguntó Mike – Llévenlo al depósito n° 2. Es el pequeño que no tiene cámaras.

-¿Por qué allí, señor?

-Ese traje siempre ha estado allí, Jeremy

A pesar de que Mike le llevaba 5 años, Jeremy le trataba de "usted" y "señor". No sabía porqué, pero para tener 25 años, era muy bien educado.

-Jeremy... Sabes que no tienes por qué llamarme "señor". Vamos, sólo tengo 29 años, 30 el nueve de Octubre – Dijo Mike

-Lo lamento, señ... Mike. Es que lo veo como una figura de autoridad

-Figura de autoridad, no me hagas reír – Decía Mike, al tiempo que comenzaba a cargar con el traje de Fredbear – Jeremy, sólo soy el condenado guardia nocturno de este basurero.

-Lo sé, pero ser guardia nocturno de este lugar requiere valor, señor – Dijo Jeremy, observando cómo Mike cargaba con el pesado traje él solo y lo llevaba al depósito – Mi padre me contaba muchas historias al respecto. Cuando este lugar abrió, siempre tuve curiosidad. Él me trajo, se sorprendió de no ver a los animatrónicos Toy, pero dijo que los antiguos le traían recuerdos más felices... En su mayoría

-¿Mayoría? - Preguntó Mike, bajando el traje con cuidado – ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Perdió su juguete favorito en ese lugar o algo por el estilo?

-No, señor. Fue algo de lo que se enteró unos días más tarde – Contestó Jeremy – Un pequeño fue asesinado frente al local mientras se celebraba un cumpleaños.

-¡¿Qué cosa?! - Gritó Mike, completamente sorprendido. ¿Algún punto de la historia de este restaurante que no tuviera muertes?

-Sí. Al parecer, el niño estaba solo y perdido. Un hombre lo encontró y lo mató. No se saben mayores detalles – Relataba Jeremy

-¿Ni uno? - Preguntó Mike, cada vez más intrigado.

-Bueno, sí, uno, pero no creo que sea de mucha importancia. Las cámaras de seguridad de aquella época eran muy malas ¿sabe? apenas y podían diferenciar si lo que se movía era un humano, o un perchero con ropa – Decía Jeremy, mientras salía del almacén y cerraba la puerta – Cuenta mi padre, que cuando la cinta fue revelada, notaron que el hombre que mató al niño, estaba vestido de morado.

-Jeremy... ¿Sería posible que un día hable con tu padre? - Preguntó Mike, sintiéndose repentinamente mareado. "Comienzo a sentirme acosado por este chico morado" Pensó.

-¿Mi padre? Pues, supongo que sí. Mañana vendrá a cenar conmigo y mi prometida, creo que podría pasarse un rato, señor – Respondió Jeremy, extrañado de la petición – Señor... ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Esos animatrónicos Toy me traen recuerdos, solamente... Yo venía a esta pizzería cuando estaba en su "Era Toy" - Contestó Mike casi mecánicamente. Esa era su excusa pre-programada – Dejé de venir cuando la cerraron. Ya sabes... 1987.

-La verdad no, señor. Yo nací casi un año más tarde. Sólo conozco la pizzería por relatos de mi padre, nada más – Contestó Jeremy – Supongo que puedo pedirle que hable contigo... Él es muy agradable. Mucha gente lo tomaba por loco, pero aún así, sus historias son fantásticas. Aunque claro, cualquiera te tomaría por loco, si contaras que en tu trabajo hay robots asesinos que intentan meterte en un traje ¿no cree, señor?

-Sí, Jeremy... Eso es bastante loco – Contestó Mike, apenas prestando atención a lo que decía.

Un chico morado... Ese chico morado parecía estar en todas partes. En el asesinato de los niños, en la muerte en la época Fredbear... En su accidente. Tenía que llegar al fondo de esto de una u otra manera.

-Bien, señor, el gerente me dejó un mensaje, que por sus servicios, le entregara el almuerzo grande, gratis ¿Quiere comerlo aquí, o lo prefiere para llevar? - Preguntó el segundo guardia de seguridad, que atendía a los animatrónicos que se encontraban en el escenario.

-¿Eh? Oh, para llevar – Decía Mike, mirando a los animatrónicos que cantaban inocentemente en el escenario. "Gracias a Dios que no se les permite andar por allí, quien sabe qué me harían ahora mismo" Pensó Mike, mientras se sentaba a esperar su almuerzo.

"Ok, reune las piezas Mike. Hay un hombre morado, que aparece 3 veces en la historia de este restaurante a arruinarlo todo, una de las cuales, fue captado por cámaras de seguridad más viejas que tú, por lo tanto, no pudieron distinguir más que un color morado. Número dos, aparentemente, el mismo chico, regresa a trabajar a la pizzería y está presente cuando casi me muero. Número tres, regresa porque es un sádico, y aparte de matar a un pequeño y ver cómo otro pierde parte de su cerebro, asesina a otros 5. ¿Por qué esto no tiene sentido?" Pensaba Mike

-Eerr, señor, aquí está su almuerzo – Dijo el mesero, entregándole una bolsa de papel marrón grande, con su almuerzo dentro – Que lo disfrute. Freddy's Fazbear Pizza le desea una "frednífica" tarde.

-Sabes, odio ese slogan – Dijo Mike, poniéndose de pie

-Todos lo hacemos, señor – Comentó Jeremy, que se encontraba cerca – Mi padre dice que le encantaría platicar con usted.

-A mi también, Jeremy. A mi también – Susurró Mike, mientras se acomodaba su gorro y salía a la calurosa calle.

Sólo podía pensar en una cosa en aquel momento. El chico morado. ¿Por qué había algo en esa historia que no le cuadraba?... Bueno, era obvio que era ridículamente extraño que siguiera libre por allí, porque según las historias, nunca fue atrapado al culpable, pero se tiene por allí a un sospechoso. También era extraño, que en ambos asesinatos, llevara ropa de color morado. Y lo que le sorprendía aún más, que en ningún momento, el chico del teléfono le hubiera comentado acerca de algún chico morado.

-Creo... Que tendría que preguntarle al señor Fitzgerald por ese chico... y también por el del teléfono – Se dijo a sí mismo Mike, mientras bajaba de su auto.

A Doll le encantará esta pizza.

_**OOoOoOOOOOOOOOOOOooOOOOOoOOOOoOOOOoOoOoOOoOOOOOoOOoOOOOoOoOoOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

**Notas de la escritora:**

**1- Mike no murió en el episodio anterior, como les hice creer (Porque soy una malita) Si no, que soñó con ello. Se encontró con Golden Freddy (En esta historia, Fredbear) poco antes de las 6, por lo tanto, esa noche, tuvo pesadillas (Ya saben, cuando te encuentras con ese traje en el juego, aparecen imagenes raras y screamers)**

**2- No, esta historia no contiene Yaoi. Seguramente estarán esperando algo parecido, un slash entre Golden y Mike, y aunque me encantaría darles ese fan-service, no soy buena escribiendo cosas de ese tipo xd**

**3- Mike, en esta historia, tiene 29 (Cumple 30 el 9 de Octubre). Por lo tanto, cuando ocurrió "La mordida del 87", él tenía los 3 años recién cumplidos.**

**4- Jeremy Fitzgerald, en esta historia, aparece como el padre del compañero de trabajo de Mike, al cual también le puse Jeremy, porque bueno... YOLO. Jeremy Fitzgerald padre, es propiedad del increíble Scott Cawthon. Jeremy Fitzgerald II, es invento mío, por lo tanto, un OC.**

**5- Doll, es el nombre de la "novia" de Mike. Aparece en muchos fanfiction y en varios dibujos de Deviantart (Y otros) . No es de mi invención ni de mi propiedad, pero tampoco del increíble Scott.**

**6- "El pequeño que fue asesinado frente a Fredbears Family Diner", es un Death Minigame (Se llama "Dar pastel a los niños") que aparece luego de morir en el juego de FNAF2. Eso de que el niño fue asesinado frente a ese local, es parte de una teoría que no es de mi propiedad, pero que me parece bastante lógica, pues sería la razón por la cual el primer restaurante se fue al caño. De cualquier manera, no me pertenece esa teoría.**

**7- Jeremy Fitzgerald II, nació entre 1988 y 1989, por lo tanto, no vivió los sucesos de la pizzería.**

**8- "El chico morado" o "Purple Guy", estuvo justo en frente del niño al que mordió Mangle en el 87, sin embargo, no hizo nada para evitarlo. Esta teoría, sí es mía.**

**9- En este episodio, se hace mucho ahínco a ¿Por qué chuchas "el chico del teléfono" nunca mencionó nada de "el chico morado"?**

**10- El pleito contra Golden Freddy al principio del capítulo, se debe a que lo pillaron entrando a los sueños de Mike, cuando tenía terminantemente prohibido hacer cualquier cosa que no fuese asustar/matar a los guardias de seguridad. Nada de comunicarse, nada de ayudar.**

**11- Golden Freddy se quedó afuera, con la esperanza de poder encontrar a Mike, y que viera que todo lo que le contó en sus sueños, en realidad había pasado. Obviamente, no podía hablarle mientras Jeremy II estaba presente.**

**No olviden dejarme un hermoso review con sus preguntas, comentarios, críticas constructivas y "¡MIKE ESTÁ VIVO, MIKE ESTÁ VIVO!"**

**Psdt: En el próximo capítulo, responderé sus preguntas luego de dejarles mis notas aclaratorias.**

_Se despide:_

**_Alicia Startblack_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omfg, chicos, cuando ví las teorías de la imagen que publicó el increíbre Scott, no podía estar más en shock. Sentí que todos me habían leído el pensamiento. **

**Desde que escuché lo de "Fredbears Family Diner", tuve la sospecha de que "Golden Freddy", era la mascota de ese restaurante, y luego de escuchar varias teorías y lo que parece ser la confirmación de FNAF3 (Ya saben, la imagen), quería era gritar como una niña endemoniada. Me sentí acosada, en serio, fue ASOMBROSO. Luego, me dí cuenta de que, en la imagen, el animatrónico que aparece allí, en realidad no se parece demasiado a Golden Freddy, en realidad, se veía demasiado viejo. Luego, fue que recordé que Golden Freddy, era el más viejo de todos, así que, que tal si la imagen que aparece en el FNAF1 y 2, no es el Golden Freddy, o "Fredbear" original, si no, uno modificado para que se vea más "Amigable". **

**Bueno, si sigo con mis teorías del manicomio, acabaré dandoles un spoiler, así que, sin más preambulos ni teorías, el tercer capítulo.**

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Luego de casi ocasionar la 3ra Guerra Mundial, cuando le comentó a Doll por accidente que tendría que trabajar esta noche, en vez de pasar el fin de semana con ella como le había prometido, y de una larga fila de explicaciones tras las cuales Doll se vio en la obligación de acceder, decidió que era hora de regresar a casa.

-¿Ya te vas? - Preguntó la chica, mientras Mike tomaba las llaves de su auto.

-Lo siento, cariño. En la pizzería me esperan – Contestó.

-Pero tu turno inicia a las 12.

-Debo ver algo antes... Es importante.

-¿Tiene que ver con los animatrónicos?

-En su mayoría.

-¿Por qué te obsesionan tanto?

-Oh, es que el zorrito es realmente sensual y quisiera un beso de su parte – Contestó Mike de manera sarcástica, ganando una cara de advertencia, de esas "Si haces una broma más de ese tipo, dormirás en la pizzería" que tanto le asustaban - Es que... Necesito saber por qué actúan de esa manera.

-¿De qué manera? - Preguntó Doll, abriendo los ojos como platos. Ella no sabía nada de las almas de los niños.

-Uuuuhh... Es que a veces se acercan demasiado a mi oficina, quisiera saber por qué lo hacen. Un guardia antiguo va a hablar conmigo, sobre eso – Contestó Mike. No es que estuviera muy dispuesto a decir "Lo que ocurre, cariño, es que trabajo en una pizzería maldita, donde he sobrevivido gracias a que los milagros sí existen"

-Oh, entonces suerte, cielo – Le dijo Doll, dándole un beso de despedida – Cuidate mucho. Te espero para el desayuno

-Regresaré puntual – Contestó Mike, saliendo de la casa – Eso espero – Susurró

La dirección que le envió Jeremy II, lo dirigió a un conjunto residencial, que se veía demasiado costoso para la paga que daban en el basurero de pizzería en el que ambos trabajaban.

En cuanto abrieron las rejas de la entrada, se dijo a sí mismo "Mike, estás entrando al paraíso". El lugar más elegante en el que había estado jamás, fue un restaurante al cumplir los 12 años.

Mientras conducía, observaba las casas, y casi se detuvo de golpe, cuando por la ventana de una de ellas, se asomó un hombre bastante mayor, pálido y con el cabello largo. Sin embargo, lo que le sorprendió no fue eso, si no, que su cabello era de color morado.

"El chico morado" fue lo primero que pensó, sin embargo, al regresar la mirada al hombre, se dió cuenta que fueron sus ojos jugandole una broma. Era un hombre mayor, sí, pero lo que creyó era su cabello, sólo era una toalla de color azúl oscuro, la cual se quitó, para revelar un espeso cabello castaño con muchas canas.

"Pfff, ya estás alucinando, Mike. Ahora ves chicos morados en todas partes" se reprendió.

Aparcó frente a la casa de Jeremy II, y mientras bajaba del auto, un hombre mayor salió de la casa. "Su padre" pensó.

-Jeremy, aquí afuera hay un hombre. Y a menos que la adorable Halley te esté engañando, creo que te busca a ti – Gritó en señor, en el pórtico.

Jeremy salió de la casa. Su acostumbrado cabello rubio despeinado, ahora se encontraba perfectamente arreglado, al igual que su ropa. Estaba acompañado por una chica de unos 23 años, pelirroja, con un vestido de color beige. Ambos le saludaron.

-Señor, me alegra que llegara – Le saludó Jeremy – Ya me temía que hubiera tenido... Problemas, en el camino.

-Ni se te ocurra, Jeremy. Todo bajo control. Bueno, casi. Doll casi inicia una guerra en casa cuando le mencioné que trabajaría esta noche – Dijo Mike casualmente

-¡¿Trabajará esta noche?! Pero se supone que los fines de semana, los guardias nocturnos no laboran – Dijo Jeremy sorprendido

-Al parecer, Doll no es la única dispuesta a crear una guerra por ese asunto – Comentó Mike

-¿Usted es el famoso guardia nocturno en Freddy's? - Preguntó repentinamente, Jeremy Fitzgerald padre.

-Efectivamente, señor. Y de hecho, venía a platicar un poco con usted... Si no le molesta – Dijo Mike

-Hijo... ¿Te molestaría entrar un rato con Halley? Este muchacho y yo tenemos que hablar – Dijo el hombre, profundamente consternado. La pizzería le había dejado secuelas.

-Por supuesto, papá. Halley, cariño ¿quieres postre? - Preguntó Jeremy II, entrando a su casa.

Mike tomó asiento junto al hombre mayor. Pues, si había trabajado o no en la pizzería, tenía bastantes cicatrices que podrían o ser de una guerra, o de un animatrónico en un intento de asesinato, y teniendo su propia experiencia, elegía la segunda.

-Chico, de todos los trabajos de medio tiempo que hay en Estados Unidos ¿Tenías que elegir justamente el que tiene robots asesinos y poseídos por niños? - Preguntó el hombre.

-Espere... ¿Usted sabía acerca de los niños asesinados? - Preguntó Mike.

-Por el amor de Dios, muchacho ¿Quién que conozcas, que halla trabajado en esa condenada pizzería y halla sobrevivido, no lo sabe? - Preguntó el hombre.

-De hecho, señor, soy el único que ha sobrevivido en esta pizzería. El resto de los guardias han "desaparecido" - Contestó Mike, haciendo comillas con los dedos en "desaparecido".

-Bien, muchacho, si viniste aquí, fue para respuestas, no precisamente a tomar el té con mi hijo – Dijo el hombre – Así que dime ¿qué quieres saber?

-¿Qué ocurrió en la era Fredbear? - Fue lo primero que preguntó Mike

-¿Hablas de la primera pizzería? - Preguntó Jeremy – Oh, valla, casi nadie pregunta por ella. Sabes... Perdió popularidad luego que Fredbear el oso se descompusiera. Y, si no me equivoco, es el único animatrónico que realmente se ha "descompuesto". Ese oso era mi favorito. Lo conocí cuando tenía 3 años. A los 6, seguía frecuentando la pizzería, pero los animatrónicos eran otros. Un oso llamado Freddy, una pollita llamada Chica, un conejo llamado Bonnie, y mi favorito, Foxy, el zorro pirata. Ellos "revivieron", por así decirlo, la fama que la pizzería había perdido cuando Fredbear se fue. Oh, pero no les duró, muchacho. Aún recuerdo la pizzería sucia... Y ese pobre niño.

-¿El niño que murió frente a la pizzería? - Preguntó Mike, inocentemente. Sabía que no había "muerto", simplemente. Lo habían asesinado.

-¿Muerto? Oh, no, no. Asesinado. Lo mató un guardia de seguridad – Dijo el hombre

-¿¡Cómo?! - Preguntó Mike. Primero era "El chico morado" y luego era "Un guardia de seguridad", se iba a volver loco.

-Sí. Mucha gente se refiere a él como "El chico morado", pero en realidad era un guardia de seguridad – Dijo el hombre, tomando de su taza de café – El traje de guardia de el establecimiento, es de color morado ¿no te habías dado cuenta?

-Yo... Creo que no había prestado mucha atención al traje – Admitió Mike.

Ahora, todo tenía más sentido... Si era un guardia de seguridad, entonces pudo acceder fácilmente al traje de Fredbear, sin levantar casi sospechas.

-Sí, aunque siempre me pregunté por qué Scott no mencionaba nada al respecto – Comentó el hombre a la ligera.

-¿Scott? ¿Quién es Scott? - Preguntó Mike repentinamente.

-¿Acaso un hombre no te deja mensajes pre-grabados? - Preguntó Jeremy.

-Pues... Lo hacía, señor. Los animatrónicos lo atraparon en su última semana... Murió mientras grababa el 4to mensaje – Dijo Mike. Aún recordaba la voz artificial que salía del teléfono. "Conocerá las maravillas de la creación".

-Imposible, muchacho. Acabas de ser timado – Dijo el hombre simplemente.

-¿Cómo? ¿M-me engañaron? - Preguntó Mike, de pronto sorprendido.

-Scott, o "El hombre del teléfono", como prefieras llamarle, grabó ese último mensaje, muy poco antes de las 6. Los animatrónicos, más enojados que nunca, pues habían pasado años y no habían logrado atraparle, grabaron el último mensaje, porque sabían que tras esa última noche, el hombre renunciaría – Explicó Jeremy, tranquilamente – Lo que escuchaste, sea lo que sea, fue una farsa.

-Pero... Entonces... ¿El hombre del teléfono vive? - Preguntó Mike, abriendo los ojos como platos. "Ese hombre podría explicarle todo"

-Al igual que el guardia... Vincent, creo que era su nombre – Dijo el hombre mayor – Ese hombre me daba escalofríos... Había algo en sus sonrisa, que no era normal ¿sabes? No me sorprendió cuando lo culparon del asesinato. Aunque... Me sorprendió aún más que Scott causara los siguientes

Mike no podía más. Primero, eran cinco niños, en una sola pizzería, ahora, eran seis, en diferentes pizzerías, y además, ahora eran dos asesinos ¡Y ambos estaban libres!

-Un gusto hablar con usted, señor – Dijo Mike, poniéndose de pie. Necesitaba encontrar a ese traje de Fredbear, y pronto.

-Espera, muchacho ¿Vas a tu 6ta noche? - Preguntó el hombre

-Sí, señor – Contestó Mike

-Muchacho, ten cuidado ¿entiendes? Esta noche, las cosas se ponen feas – Le previó el hombre – Yo lo sé, trabajé con 11 de ellos. Luego, me tocó el turno diurno... Desearía poder olvidar ese día.

-¿Qué ocurrió su último día, señor? - Preguntó Mike

-La mordida del 87... Aún puedo escuchar los gritos de ese niño. No puedo creer que Vincent no hiciera nada para evitarlo. Sabes... Es increíble que una persona pueda vivir sin su lóbulo frontal – Dijo el hombre.

-¿Usted... era el guardia que cuidaba de Mangle? - Preguntó Mike.

-Oh, no muchacho. Vincent, cuidaba de Mangle. Pero él siempre tuvo una muy mala actitud respecto a los niños ¿sabes?, cuando ese muchacho... Mickey, le dijo que jugaría con Mangle, él se enojó bastante. Mangle mordió al niño... Y él no hizo nada para evitarlo – Dijo Jeremy, bajando la vista, sintiéndose derrotado – Sabes, siempre me pregunto por el destino de ese pobre niño, y qué hubiera pasado sí... Yo hubiera estado allí.

-Estoy seguro de que ese niño está más que bien, señor. De hecho, creo que, ahora está mejor – Dijo Mike, alejándose, antes de que el hombre pudiera hacer cualquier otra pregunta.

-Espera muchacho, una cosa más... ¿No has visto en tus turnos... Un traje de Fredbear? - Preguntó el hombre, cautelosamente.

-Curiosamente, señor, sé de ese traje mucho más de lo que quisiera – Dijo Mike, montándose en su auto.

* * *

><p>-Ahora, escúchame, Fredbear – Decía Freddy Fazbear, acercándose al depósito de Fredbear. Eran la 1 a.m. Mike estaba casi meandose del susto. Todos los animatrónicos se estaban moviendo. Todos... Excepto uno – Esta noche es importante ¿comprendes? Si Mike Schmidt sale vivo, yo personalmente, te enviaré a la comisaría junto a los animatrónicos Toy ¿Me entiendes?<p>

-S-si, señor Fazbear – Contestó Fredbear.

-Recuerda: Esta es MI pizzería. Si estás dentro de estas paredes, matarás bajo mis reglas, asqueroso traje vacío – Espetó Fredbear, mientras cerraba y atoraba la puerta del depósito – Y si me entero que "visitaste" a Mike, sin que este te halla invocado, la pasarás mal.

Fredbear se quedó a oscuras. Nuevamente. Miles de recuerdos pasaban por su mente. No sabía de dónde salían tantos recuerdos.

Se veía a si mismo, dando una fiesta de cumpleaños, al fondo, podía ver a un guardia de seguridad, mirandole con desprecio. Las escenas pasaban. Ahora, no era él quien animaba las fiestas, si no los animatrónicos originales... Pero, no veía al guardia. A quien sí veía era a un chico con un teléfono en las manos, grabando lo que parecían ser mensajes.

Las escenas volvían a pasar. Ahora estaba en un cumpleaños, sólo estaba Freddy Fazbear, dando pastel a los niños. Podía escuchar un llanto, había un niño llorando fuera del establecimiento. Freddy Fazbear caminaba cada vez más lento, no sabía si seguir ambientando la fiesta normalmente, o ir a ver de dónde provenían los llantos. Estaba programado para reconocer sonidos. Si un niño lloraba, debía hacerle reir, y si había demasiado silencio, debía ir a las salas donde se encontraba la fiesta. Ahora no sabía qué hacer. Fredbear vio cómo un auto morado aparcó junto al niño, un hombre bajó "_Es el guardia de seguridad_" pensó Fredbear, pero él no podía intervenir. El hombre le dio un pastel al niño, y huyó. El niño, murió envenenado.

Las escenas volvieron a pasar, ahora se estaba viendo a sí mismo, de nuevo. Estaba en una habitación oscura, de pie, frente a 5 niños. Entonces, se quitó la cabeza, y reveló, no al guardia de seguridad que mató al niño en Fredbear, si no, a el chico que había visto con el teléfono. La escena se tornó oscura. Ahora él estaba en una esquina, desmoronado y sin vida, a su alrededor, habían 5 niños muertos. Entonces, apareció ella. La Marioneta. Ella metió a los niños y a sus almas dentro de los animatrónicos más viejos. Ahora, Freddy Fazbear, Chica, Foxy y Bonnie, eran 4 de los niños. Los animatrónicos Toy llegaron a la escena. No sabían que hacer con el quinto niño. Entonces, Mangle me señaló a mí. Metieron el último cuerpo, una pequeña de 5 años, en mi traje. Su alma, ahora era la mía. Ahora ambos teníamos vida.

La escena cambió nuevamente. Ahora, estaba en la pizzería, junto a un niño pequeño, que quería jugar con Mangle. "_Es él... De nuevo_". El guardia de seguridad, estaba discutiendo con el niño pequeño. "_Mickey_", escuchó decir. El niño comenzó a jugar con Mangle, tomó su cabeza. Entonces, escuchó un grito "_¡Niño! No debes jugar con Mangle ¡Vincent, haz algo!_". Pero era muy tarde. Mangle reconoció a Mickey como una amenaza y le atacó. El niño cayó inconsciente, mientras una mujer corría hacia él. Un hombre, corría al guardia de seguridad. Ambos vestían igual, ambos eran guardias. Pudo ver dos nombres "_Jeremy_" y "_Vincent_"... ¿Dónde estaba el chico del teléfono?.

Las escenas cambiaron nuevamente. Ahora, los animatrónicos Toy, volvían a ser empacados, listos para enviarse a la comisaría. Los animatrónicos viejos, con las almas de los niños, se despedían, pero, La Marioneta, antes con el alma del primer niño, ya no reaccionaba. Sólo permanecía apagada, en su caja "_¿A dónde se fue esa alma?_", se preguntó Fredbear.

La escena cambió. Ahora veía a "_Mickey_" en el hospital, con vendas en la cabeza, mientras el alma que estaba dentro de La Marioneta le protegía.

Las escenas volvieron a cambiar, ahora, veía al guardia anterior a Mike, estaba grabando mensajes "_Es el chico del teléfono_", vió su nombre en la placa. "_Scott_". Al parecer, no le iba muy bien. Ya casi eran las seis y él sólo tenía 5% de batería. Freddy Fazbear golpeaba en la puerta izquierda, junto con Foxy y Bonnie. Chica estaba en la ventana derecha. Estaban muy enojados. La electricidad se cortó, las puertas se abrieron. Marcaron las seis. Scott salió volando del lugar. Renunció ese mismo día, pero los animatrónicos no estaban felices. Ellos grabaron un mensaje.

La escena se oscureció, ahora veía a Mike, al borde del llanto. Estaba en su 5ta noche y casi se quedaba sin energía. Recién había visto el traje de Fredbear. Había un alma, una niña, a su lado. Ella hablaba, le decía a los animatrónicos "_Atrás, él es mi amigo_". La energía se acabó, pero Freddy Fazbear no apareció. Marcaron las seis y Mike huyó.

"_Eso pasó ayer... No deberían haber más recuerdos_" pensó Fredbear, sin embargo las escenas cambiaron nuevamente, esta vez, más rápido.

Cinco niños muertos, a manos de Vincent. La pizzería en su última semana. Mike, muerto; Foxy le había decapitado. Foxy, mirando el cuerpo inerte, mientas el alma de La Marioneta escapaba. "**_Lo lamento_**". Los animatrónicos siendo desechados. Vincent roba el traje de Fredbear "**_Aún estoy aquí_**". La pizzería siendo demolida. Hayan el traje de Fredbear. Vincent asesinando a Scott. "_**Soy yo**_". La pizzería abre nuevamente. Él es la mascota. 3 niños mueren en un accidente dentro de la pizzería "_**Salvalos**_" Un niño muere a manos de Vincent. "**_Salvalo_**".

Debía hacer algo, debía decirle a Mike, que no debía continuar este trabajo, debía buscar a Vincent y a Scott, debía decirle lo que había visto, debía salvarlo. Muchas personas sufrirían de no ser así, debía desencantar a los animatrónicos, ellos no lo hacían a propósito, eran ellos.

Fredbear se puso de pie, e intentó salir del almacén.

"_**No puedes**_", escuchó una fría voz en su mente.

Eran las cinco. Mike había visto el cartel, le había invocado.

Ahora o nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la escritora<strong>

**1- Sí, así es. Mike fue el niño mordido por Mangle en esta historia -le lanzan tomates- ¡Pero está vivo! En esta historia, puse la teoría (Loca teoría) de que el niño que perdió el lóbulo frontal, no lo perdió completamente, por eso sobrevivió. Además, quien lo perdió fue Mike, por eso decide volver a la pizzería. Esta teoría no me pertenece (Pero me encanta)**

**2- Halley es la novia que le inventé a Jeremy II. Imaginen que es Hayley Williams, en su era pelirroja (?)**

**3- La teoría de que, el asesino era un guardia de seguridad, no me pertenece.**

**4- Los nombres "Vincent" y "Scott", no son invento de el increíble Cawthon, si no del fandom. Son libres de imaginar cómo se ven ellos dos.**

**5- La teoría de que son 2 asesinos, me pertenece, en parte. Verán, luego de ver muuuchas veces los death minigames, imaginé que habían varios guardias de seguridad, pero pensé, si hay varios guardias de seguridad ¿cómo es que aún no atrapan al culpable? chan chan chaaan. Pero la idea en sí, no me pertenece.**

**6- Sí, en este fanfic, "El hombre del teléfono", o Scott, como prefieran, está vivo. Era necesario. No es parte de ninguna teoría, necesitaba de su presencia en este fic.**

**7- Las escenas que recuerda Fredbear, son sucesos de las pizzerías y el por qué estaba ocurriendo lo que ocurría (Por ejemplo, cómo es que Mike había sobrevivido a la mordida). Lo que vio casi al final, eran escenas rápidas de lo que podía pasar, si Mike no se enteraba de lo que estaba ocurriendo.**

**8- Las frases que aparecen en las comillas, son las que a veces se pueden escuchar en los death minigames, que aparecen en la pantalla, etcétera. Los únicos que no aparecen en los death minicages, son "Lo siento" (El alma de Foxy pidiéndo disculpas a Mike por matarlo), que lo vi en varios videos sobre la mordida del 87, cuando no se sabía que Mangle era la culpable. El otro "Aún estoy aquí", es la frase que aparece el la imagen que subió el increíble Scott. En este fanfic, hace referencia a Fredbear y de cómo es su "vida" generalmente, pues él ha estado allí desde antes que el resto, y tiene muchos más recuerdos, sin embargo, nadie nunca le toma en cuenta. Ah, sí, tengo una teoría sobre esa frase. En parte, habla sobre Freddy Dorado y de cómo llego a estar en dónde está, y en parte, también habla sobre el chico morado, pues sigue libre, haciendo lo que sea que hagan los chicos morados, sin embargo, pasando desapercibido. Ambos pasan desapercibidos, ambos tomados como si no tuvieran importancia. "Aún estoy aquí". Me hace pensar que, habrá que estar más que pendientes con estos dos cuando salga FNAF3.**

**9- Se menciona cómo se puede "invocar" a Freddy Dorado. No es una teoría, es un hecho. Es parte del juego y le pertenece al increíble Scott.**

**¡Hora de las preguntas!**

**-No hay preguntas en los reviews- **

**-Alicia se va a su rincón-**

**Recuerden que pueden dejarme un hermoso review, con sugerencias, dudas, críticas constructivas o "¡¿Mike está poseído?!"**

_Se despide:_

**_Alicia Startblack_**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Alicia Startblack reportándose al servicio!**

**No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado sin actualizar, pero ya los echaba de menos TT-TT, en fin.**

**Quería agradecerles sus reviews, en serio, me motivan a continuar (Y terminar :v) esta historia. Sé que soy bastante impredecible en lo que respecta a las publicaciones y no tengo horarios ni nada de eso XD. A veces la inspiración viene a las 3 a.m, y a esa hora el WiFi está apagado para poder publicar :v**

**Sin más preámbulos, el cuarto capítulo.**

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

-¡Mike, espera! - Grito Frebdear antes de que Mike pudiera subir la tableta – Sólo... Escucha.

-¡No! ¡Ni loco! ¡Ya soñé con esto! ¿Entiendes? Si te escucho, moriré esta noche – Dijo Mike duramente.

-Si no me escuchas, muchos morirán – Dijo Fredbear. Tenía que escucharlo, había mucho en juego.

-Es... Es que... ¡USTEDES LOS ANIMATRÓNICOS SON TAN IMPREDECIBLES! ¡POR UN MOMENTO ESTÁN BIEN, Y AL SIGUIENTE ESTÁN EN MI PUERTA INTENTANDO MATARME! - Gritó Mike, completamente furioso. Los animatrónicos que estaban fuera, intentando entrar, repentinamente, se quedaron quietos.

-Mike, debes escuchar – Pidió Fredbear

-¡¿QUE ESCUCHE?! ¡NO, TU ESCUCHAME A MÍ! ¡ESTOY CANSADO DE USTEDES! ¡YA HE TENIDO SUFICIENTE DE ANIMATRÓNICOS EN MI VIDA! - Gritó Mike

-¡Mike, escucha! ¡Vincent acabará con todos si no haces algo! - Exclamó Fredbear

Mike quedó mudo instantaneamente. ¿Él? ¿Él debía hacer algo? Pero sólo era un guardia de seguridad, no era un héroe, simplemente estaba allí, intentando sobrevivir.

-Sólo... Escucha – Pidió Fredbear – Sé que, parece que el chico morado es el culpable de todo... Pero no es así.

-¿De qué hablas? - Preguntó Mike

-Hay 2 asesinos – Respondió Fredbear – Yo supongo que has escuchado hablar de Fredbear Family Diner

-Sí

-Allí ocurrió el primer asesinato. El chico morado, era un guardia de seguridad, y estaba furioso con Fred Michael. Decía que el pago era mísero, y que si no hacía algo al respecto, habrían consecuencias. Las hubo. Asesinaron a una niña frente a la pizzería, y tuvo que cerrar. Atraparon al chico, pero las cosas no acabaron allí.

Cuando abrieron Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, en su era Toy, Vincent, el chico morado, estaba capturado. Pero, como sabes, hubieron otros 5 asesinatos. El culpable, esta vez, fue Scott, el chico del teléfono. Antes, habían sospechado de Vincent, ahora, no tenían idea de quién era el culpable, y le dejaron libre. Las almas de esos cinco niños, son las que tenemos nosotros ahora, el primer niño, acabó poseyendo a la marioneta.

-Espera, espera... El primer niño, su alma, acabó siendo la marioneta, según entiendo, y ella les dió a ustedes sus almas – Dijo Mike

-Sí, pero eso no es todo. En 1987, el alma de la niña escapó, justo después de la mordida.

-Pero... Si escapó... Eso serían, 6 almas y 5 animatrónicos poseídos... '¿Dónde está la niña?

-Ella está contigo.

-¿¡Qué cosa?! Pero... pero...

-Mike... ¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué sobreviviste al ataque de Mangle?

-¿Y tú cómo sabes...

-Mike, eso no es lo importante.

-¿¡QUÉ NO ES LO IMPORTANTE?! Acabo de enterarme que una niña me posee cuando no me doy cuenta ¿Y ESO NO ES LO IMPORTANTE?

-Mike, tú si estas consciente de lo que hace ella.

-Imposible.

-Trabajas en una pizzería maldita ¿Y eso te parece imposible?

-Yo... No entiendo nada -Mike se sienta y pone ambas manos en su rostro

-Ella está allí, intenta ayudarte, Mike. Ese es su trabajo. Ella no murió asustada, como nosotros. Ella murió, pensando que Vincent la había ayudado – Dijo Fredbear, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Mike – Deja que ella te ayude, y así detendrás a Vincent.

-Pero... – Dijo Mike

***Piuuuuuuuuuuuum***

La energía se agotó. Las puertas se abrieron.

-Lo lamento, debo huir. Ellos vienen a por mí – Dijo Golden, y desapareció.

-¡E-espera! - Gritó Mike, pero ya no tenía sentido. Freddy Fazbear estaba fuera, esperando.

Mike simplemente se deslizó hasta el suelo y se quedó quieto. Esta vez, era en serio. No se salvaría. No despertaría, asustado, en su cama, mientras su perro le lamía la cara.

Doll le llamó. Tal vez fuera la última vez que hablara con ella.

-¿Mickey? - Preguntó Doll por el teléfono

-Hola cariño – Respondió Mike

-¿Estás en el trabajo?

-Sí.

-¿Cuando salgas, podrías venir a casa?

-Sí, cariño, sólo dame unos minutos para que mi turno termine, estaré allí pronto.

-Te espero aquí.

-¿Doll?

-¿Sí?

-Te amo.

**-Fin de la llamada-**

Podía ver a Freddy mientras terminaba su canción. Apareció frente a él y lo llevó a la sala de repuestos, cuya puerta rezaba "Sólo empleados". Mike no gritaba ni pataleaba, sabía que sería más rápido si se tranquilizaba.

Los animatrónicos comenzaron a apretarlo dentro del traje, Mike sentía cómo las piezas metálicas oxidadas rasgaban su piel, mientras la sangre y la lucidez abandonaban su cuerpo. Era el fin.

Pero algo pasó. Justo antes de que intentaran poner la cabeza de animatrónico en su lugar, sintió cómo "algo" más se presentaba en la habitación

-¡QUÉDENSE ATRÁS! - Gritó la voz de una pequeña niña

Los animatrónicos amenazaron con la cabeza de animatrónico al pequeño ¿espectro? ¿alucinación? Mike no tenía ni idea de lo que era, pero fuera lo que fuere, le estaba salvando la vida.

-¡Hablo en serio! ¡Mickey es mi amigo! - Volvió a gritar la niña

-¿Por qué deberíamos obedecerte? - Preguntó Foxy

-Ella tiene razón – Dijo Chica, mirando enojada a la niña

-¿E-ella? - Logró preguntar Mike.

Entonces notó que no eran los animatrónicos los que hablaban, si no unos pequeños niños frente a ellos. La niña que protegía a Mike hablaba con ellos. Eran 3 niñas y 2 niños. Las niñas poseían a Foxy, Fredbear y Freddy Fazbear. Los niños a Chica y Bonnie. Mike juraba que se estaba imaginando todo por la pérdida de sangre, pero pensar en ello hacía que le doliera la cabeza.

-¿Debo recordarles quién puso sus almas en los trajes? De no ser por mí, estarían por allí vagando, en el limbo, o a donde sea – Dijo la niña frente a Mike.

-Tú no nos haz hecho un gran favor – Dijo el niño frente a Bonnie – Ahora todo lo que ocurrió en la pizzería anterior, está en nuestra mente por siempre.

-Él tiene la razón. Marioneta, por tu culpa ahora estamos confinados eternamente a estos trajes – Dijo la niña frente a Freddy Fazbear.

-Creo que puedo poner un poco de luz al asunto – Dijo una voz. Una femenina y escalofriante voz, que lamentablemente, Mike conocía muy bien.

-¿F-Fredbear? - Preguntó Mike

-Hola, señor Schmidt – Saludó la niña que poseía al traje de Fredbear

-¿Tú que haces aquí? Te hemos dicho cientos de veces que no puedes abandonar el traje – Dijo el niño frente a Bonnie

-Gracias a ti, esta cosa sigue viva – Dijo el niño frente a Chica, señalando a Mike

-No, está vivo gracias a mi – Dijo la niña que protegía a Mike – Y ahora, ustedes lo sacarán de este traje y...

**-Dun dun dun dun... Yaaaaaaaaaaaai-**

-No puedes obligarnos a nada, querida – Dijeron los niños – Ya son las seis.

Y desaparecieron. Los animatrónicos regresaron a sus lugares, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-S-señor Schmidt ¿Puede moverse? - Preguntó la niña

Mike, con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, salió del traje. Con algo de suerte, alguien encontraría su cuerpo, tirado en el piso.

-Señor Schmidt, no es hora de dormir – Dijo la niña, sin saber qué hacía Mike tumbado en el suelo - ¡Arriba! ¡La señorita Doll lo está esperando!

La pequeña no sabía qué hacer. Allí estaba Mike, perdiendo sangre, sin fuerzas para moverse, lastimado y los guardias ya juraban que estaba muerto, en algún traje.

Sólo quedaba una opción.

-Esto no dolerá nada, lo prometo – Susurró la niña, poseyendo el cuerpo de Mike.

De la nada, sacó fuerzas para levantarse y caminar. Mike gemía por el dolor que le causaban sus piernas, y apenas si podía moverse... Pero debía intentarlo.

Salió corriendo de la pizzería, con 3 guardias diurnos completamente asustados de verle en ese estado. Cruzó las calles como bala, hasta llegar al edificio en el que estaba Doll. Tocó el timbre

-¿Mickey? Cielo ¿Por qué no llamaste? - Preguntó Doll

-Doll... Abre la puerta – Pidió Mike, a punto de caer.

-¿Cielo, qué te ocurre? ¿Estás lastimado? - Preguntó Doll

-No te preocupes cielo... Son esas cosas... Haha, le dan ganas de jugar cuando casi acaba el día. Sólo... Abre la puerta, estaré allí en un momento.

Doll abrió la puerta del edificio. Mike tomó el ascensor.

-Ya casi llegamos, señor Schmidt – Susurró la niña

No sentía las extremidades; su ropa estaba manchada de sangre y dejaba un rastro de pequeñas gotas cuando caminaba. La puerta de Doll se sentía demasiado lejana.

-Llegamos – Susurró la niña, saliendo de su cuerpo.

Mike abrió la puerta, y se desplomó allí mismo.

-¿Mickey? - Preguntó Doll. Ella estaba en la cocina

Sólo se quedó allí, desplomado, mientras la puerta se cerraba tras él.

-¿Mickey, eres tú? - Volvió a preguntar Doll. Sólo recibió como respuesta un gemido de dolor.

Salió a toda prisa de la cocina, para encontrar a un cuerpo tirado en la puerta de su casa, con un traje de guardia nocturno manchado de sangre.

Con esfuerzo, logró levantar a Mike, y lo llevó hasta su cama, donde completamente consternada y asustada, comenzó a limpiar las numerosas heridas de su cuerpo.

Mike no hablaba, sólo permanecía quieto, pensando cómo es que se había salvado de esta.

-¿Cariño? ¿Puedes escucharme? - Preguntó Doll, una vez terminó de vendar sus heridas.

-Gracias – Susurró

Mike se durmió en aquella cama, con Doll a su lado.

Soñó que estaba en un laberinto oscuro, guiado por esa pequeña niña, mientras los animatrónicos le perseguían. Casi al final del camino, se encontró con el chico del teléfono.

-Mike, debe huir ahora, no puede seguir por este camino – Le dijo Scott.

-Sí, creo que darme la vuelta e ir justamente a donde están los animatrónicos que quieren matarme, es una elección bastante correcta – Contestó Mike, con sarcasmo en cada palabra.

-Hablo en serio, usted no quiere ver lo que sigue.

Mike escuchó cómo Foxy se acercaba corriendo, entonces pasó de largo a Scott y continuó corriendo, no sabía a dónde.

-Hahahahahahaha – Una risa profunda inundó el lugar.

-¡Vincent! - Gritó la niña, asustada.

Un hombre alto, tal vez de 1.90, se acercó a paso lento hacia ellos, mientras sostenía un cuchillo en su mano derecha. Tenía el cabello largo, peinado como coleta, era de color morado; usaba un traje de guardia de seguridad, muy viejo... Ese traje, era de tonalidad violeta, y tenía una placa, cuyo nombre rezaba "Vincent". Tras él, habían 5 sombras: 3 niños y 2 niñas. Mike dio varios pasos atrás. Los niños que había visto frente a los animatrónicos no eran esos...

-¡Salvate, yo lo detendré! - Gritó Scott, poniéndose frente a la niña, y enfrentando a Vincent.

-Siempre admiré tu coraje, chico – Dijo Vincent. Su voz era profunda – Tú fuiste el único que tuvo el valor de enfrentarme ¿sabes? Aún me sorprende que quisieras ayudarme...

-¿Qué? - Preguntó Mike.

-Lo que oíste, muchacho – Respondió Vincent, con una risa que rozaba lo psicópata – Scott, me salvó de la prisión ¿sabes?

-¡Pensé que eras inocente, que lo hacías porque te obligaban a ello! - Gritó Scott – ¡Tú me mentiste!

-Oh, Scott, pobre e inocente Scott. ¿Cómo puedes confiar en mí? ¿En verdad eres tan ingenuo, que piensas que todo lo que yo te decía era verdad? Me sorprende que te salvaras de esos animatrónicos ¿sabes? Ellos estaban locos por matarte – Dijo Vincent, mientras caminaba alrededor de Scott.

-¡Lo hice para salvarte el pescuezo! - Gritó Scott

-Y luego la farsa... Sabes, Mike se preocupó mucho cuando supo que hasta a ti te asesinaron, pensó que moriría esa misma noche, pero como ves, aquí está.

-Mike, te juro que yo no planeé eso, lo hicieron ellos...

-Pobre Scott, nunca puedes dejar de mentir...

-¿Es verdad lo que él dice? - Preguntó Mike – ¿Tú mataste a los 5 niños?

-Escúchame, no es lo que crees. A Vincent lo atraparon luego de matar a esa niña, pero yo siempre pensé que lo habían obligado a ello, pensé que era inocente ¡Él me mintió! Maté a esos niños, porque no quería que metieran a prisión a alguien inocente, nunca pensé que sus almas acabarían en los animatrónicos – Explicó Scott

-¿Y matar 5 pobres niños te parece justo? - Preguntó la niña

-Pobre Scott... yo también quería ayudarte ¿sabes?... Estos 5 niños ahora me pertenecen – Susurró Vincent al oído de Mike

-¡Mike, huye! - Gritó Scott

-Sería una lástima, si yo tuviera a estos 5 niños cautivos ¿no crees? Pobres, no saben que morirán – Susurró nuevamente Vincent.

-¡Mike! - Gritó Scott.

-Señor Schmidt, huya – Le dijo la niña.

-Tú estuviste realmente cerca de ellos, Mike... Sabes dónde están – Susurró Vincent

"El almacén N° 2" Pensó Mike

-¡HUYE! - Gritó Scott

Mike comenzó a correr. Ahora sabía dónde estaban los niños, debía encontrarlos, debía salvarlos.

-Hahahahahahaha – La risa de Vincent se escuchó por todo el lugar nuevamente. Los animatrónicos, más furiosos que nunca, lo atraparon.

-¡Basta! ¡Déjenme libre! - Gritó Mike – ¡Debo salvarlos!

-_**No puedes**_

Mike despertó en un mar de sudor. Le dolía el cuerpo. Doll seguía dormida a su lado.

Debía encontrar a Scott y a Vincent. Ahora.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

**Notas de la escritora:**

**1- Sí, ya se, es la segunda vez en este fic que intento matar a Mike. Ya saben lo que dicen, la tercera es la vencida ;) -le pegan-**

**2- La teoría de los dos asesinos, ya lo saben, no me pertenece. El que Scott/El chico del teléfono, hubiera querido librar a Vincent/El chico morado, de la condena, es una teoría que sí me pertenece. Sería, mas o menos, la razón por la cual Scott nunca mencionó nada acerca de Vincent, porque intenta protegerlo (Aaaw, love :3 ¡Quiero que shipeen a estos dos, es en serio!)**

**3- "El 2do almacén", es una habitación, cuya puerta dice "Danger, high voltage". Ha aparecido en varios vídeos, sin embargo, no puedo asegurar que exista. No he prestado demasiada atención a la habitación de repuestos. Ya saben, cuando la vemos, Bonnie suele estar allí con cara de "Holi, ¿quieres crack?", o Mike está muerto. Se supone, que allí está guardado el traje de Golden Freddy, y es una habitación, que por alguna razón, no tiene cámaras.**

**4- Mike no fue poseído por la niña antes del ataque de Mangle, si no, después. La Marioneta (En este fic es buena y kawaii), estaba programada para ayudarlo, pero ya no sabía cómo hacerlo, entonces, el alma de la niña, abandonó al animatrónico y siguió a Mike. Yo imaginé eso, pero seguramente habrá algo en internet de alguien a quien se le ocurrió antes que a mi :v En todo caso, no es mío.**

**5- El pequeño espectro de niña adorable, no es una idea mía. Es algo que se me ocurrió viendo dibujos kawaiis de Rebornica (DeviantArt pls)**

**6- Sí, ya se que me pasé de cursi con el momento entre Doll y Mike ._.**

**7- Los 5 niños que están tras Vincent, en el sueño de Mike, son los niños que asesinan en el 1er juego (Death minigame de Foxy). Esta teoría, otra vez, no me pertenece. Trata acerca de los asesinatos (obvio), y que en realidad, no fueron 5, si no 11. ¿Cómo?, simple. La niña asesinada frente a Fredbears (Por Vincent), los 5 niños en Freddy's Fazbear (Scott) y los otros 5, que aparecen en ese Death Minigame. En esa teoría, el chico del teléfono, culpa a Foxy de los asesinatos, y supuestamente, por eso está fuera de servicio. Sin embargo, en esta historia, los últimos 5 asesinatos, aún no ocurren, y Foxy no está fuera de servicio.**

**8- Se supone, que los 5 niños, están cautivos en el 2do almacén, sin embargo, cuando Fredbear visita a Mike, este no le menciona nada al respecto, y él está allí... -suspenso-**

**9- Recuerden que NADA de FNAF me pertenece, sólo los OC que aparecen aquí, varias teorías y la idea del fic :3 El resto, pertenece al fandom y al increíble Scott.**

**Recuerden que pueden dejar un hermoso review, con críticas constructivas, dudas, preguntas (en serio, dejen preguntas) o "¿En serio? ¿Estás tan empeñada en matar a todo el mundo aquí?"**

**¡Hora de las preguntas!**

**-No hay preguntas- -Alicia regresa a su rincón-**

_Se despide:_

**_Alicia Startblack_**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Alicia Startblack, reportándose al servicio!**

**Lamento el capítulo corto, mis clases iniciaron, lo cual implica menos tiempo para escribir -llora- ¡Pero prometo que esto lo acabo sí o sí!**

**Sin nada más que agregar, el quinto capítulo.**

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

-¡Michael Schmidt! ¡Pon tu trasero de regreso a la cama!

Mientras Mike intentaba poner cada prenda de ropa en su lugar correcto, Doll, hecha una fiera, le gritaba que regresara a la cama.

-Doll, no lo entiend...

-¡No, Mike, no lo entiendo! ¿qué tiene esa pizzería que no puedes alejarte de ella?

-No lo entenderías...

-¿Tiene que ver con la mordida del 87?

-¡Doll!

-¿Tiene que ver, o no?

-Sí, pero...

-¡Mike!

-¡No lo entiendes! ¡Nunca lo has entendido! No sabes cómo se siente, no poder recordar cosas obvias en la mañana, como cuál es tu nombre o quién es la persona que duerme a tu lado, o no poder hacer tareas simples, como abotonarte la camiseta por tu cuenta, o amarrarte los cordones del zapato. No sabes lo que es ver a tus padres, y en ocasiones no reconocerlos, o no poder simplemente recordar en dónde se supone queda tu casa ¡No sabes lo que es estar jodido de la cabeza, Doll! – Gritó Mike, mientras tiraba su gorro con furia al suelo, revelando las cicatrices de la mordida.

-Lo lamento, Mike – Se disculpó Doll. Ella sabía que Mike solía ponerse de esa manera al hablar de ese accidente.

"Un lo lamento, no enmendará lo que ocurrió" pensó Mike, mientras respondía.

* * *

><p>-¡Señor Schmidt! ¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano? - Preguntó el señor Fazbear, dueño del basurero, digo, pizzería.<p>

Ni se inmutó. Con todo y el dolor extremo que estaba experimentando, corrió hasta "Parts and Services" y abrió la puerta del segundo almacen.

¡Sorpresa! Allí no hay nada.

No, literalmente, nada. El traje de Fredbear había desaparecido.

-Ustedes me están jodiendo.

* * *

><p>-Doll, no necesito un hospital.<p>

Mike había regresado a casa luego de la "sorpresa" de no encontrar al traje de Fredbear en donde se suponía que estaba, en donde le esperaba Doll, con la amenaza de un hospital

-Mike, no me interesa en lo absoluto si no quieres ir allí. No sé cómo te has hecho esas heridas, ni qué tendrán allí. Tampoco sé por qué en un principio no te envié a un hospital, supongo que estaba en shock, pero ahora irás conmigo.

-¡Doll!

-Nada de Doll. Irás a ese hospital, o puedes irte olvidando de los "favores" que te hago.

* * *

><p>-¿Me puede repetir cómo se ha hecho tantas heridas? - Preguntó un confundido doctor.<p>

-Un accidente – Contestó Mike

-¿Un accidente, que le dejó heridas en todo el cuerpo, infectadas por lo que parece ser óxido?

-Fue un... desafortunado accidente.

Mike no pensaba que le creyeran ni la mitad de sus palabras, así que cuando lo hospitalizaron para tratar sus heridas, realmente no se sorprendió. Sería un diagnóstico bastante loco: Animatrónicos poseídos intentan meterle en un traje viejo y oxidado, causando heridas de gravedad.

-¿Te sientes mejor? - Preguntó Doll, junto a la camilla.

Eran cerca de las 12 de la media noche cuando acabaron el tratamiento. Estaría allí por uno o dos días hasta que las heridas cicatrizaran.

-Mejor.

Mike pensaba en la séptima noche. Jeremy II le había mandado un mensaje, que sería suplantado...

* * *

><p>-No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no – Jeremy estaba desesperado, observando cómo la energía se agotaba cada vez más rápido.<p>

Por alguna razón, los animatrónicos estaban realmente agresivos, como si los hubieran manipulado.

Manipulado...

-¡Sal Vincent! - Gritó el hombre, con furia.

Él. Era él. Siempre lo hacía. Manipulaba los robots en la última noche, por eso nadie nunca sobrevivía. Siempre se le hizo curioso, que nadie nunca se preguntara cómo hacía para entrar.

Entonces, alguien tocó la ventana derecha. Era él.

Jeremy abrió la puerta rápidamente, dejando entrar al hombre. La cerró en un segundo.

-Tú – Susurró Jeremy

-Un placer encontrarlo de nuevo, señor.

Vincent no había cambiado mucho. Tenía 54 años. Aún parecía de 30, con su típico cabello largo y morado, peinado en una coleta.

-No puedo creer que manipularas a los animatrónicos, Vincent – Jeremy se puso de pie. El mayor, era increíblemente alto.

-Lo lamento, creí que hoy vendría ese chico... Mike – Dijo Vincent, con una sonrisa. Aún recordaba al pequeño Mickey.

-No es divertido, Vincent. Me llevé una tremenda sorpresa cuando descubrí que vivía. Obviamente no se lo iba a poner en la cara, el pobre chico seguro no recuerda nada...

-Oh, ya basta Jeremy ¿Intentas ponerme sentimental? ¿Eso es?

-¿Dónde están ellos?

Con "ellos", Vincent sabía perfectamente a quiénes se referían. Los 5 niños. Los que seguían vivos.

Su hijo, le había contado que Mike había llegado desesperado a la pizzería, y que por alguna razón, había ido directamente a ver el traje de Fredbear, el cual, "por algún motivo" no estaba allí. Y con "algún motivo", se refería a que Vincent lo había tomado.

-Oh, vamos. La idea de Scott me pareció asombrosa, tuve que esperar muchos años para utilizarla.

-Demente – susurró el hombre

-¿Perdona?

-¡DEMENTE! - Gritó Jeremy, tirando la tablet al suelo, destrozándola en el acto – No creas que, porque me da todo el miedo del mundo delatarte, no lo haré. Esta vez, esos pobres niños no la pagarán...

-Sabes... Me hubiera encantado que vieras la boda de tu hijo...

-...

-Pero... Supongo que ahora me vas a delatar ¿no?

-Vincent...

-Lo siento, Jeremy. Fue divertido mientras duró.

A la mañana siguiente, Jeremy Fitzgerald, fue sacado de la pizzería en un traje, por su hijo.

* * *

><p>Transcurridos los dos días, Mike salió del hospital, con los brazos vendados hasta los dedos, por precaución de su sobre-protectora novia.<p>

-¿Mike?

-Huh...

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre en esa pizzería?

-Cosas muy difíciles de explicar...

-Si te lo digo, posiblemente me tomarás por loco, y creerás que esa mordida me dejó secuelas aún mas graves.

-No puede ser tan malo...

-Los animatrónicos están poseídos por almas de niños asesinados.

-...

-Te dije que era difícil de explicar.

-...

-Doll, es una muy larga historia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más o menos?

-"Todo inició en 1977...

-Ay Jesucristo – Dijo Doll, mientras se daba el facepalm de su vida.

* * *

><p>-¿En dónde está ese oso dorado? - Preguntó Chica. Eran las 3 de la madrugada, el guardia ya estaba muerto, y ese oso no había salido para nada.<p>

-Seguro y está por allí, lamentándose por lo de nuestras muertes – Comentó cierto conejo morado, con un tono especialmente agrio.

-Nunca comprenderá... No es su culpa – Dijo Chica. Ella no estaba completamente de acuerdo con el trato que tenía Freddy Fazbear contra Fredbear, pero es que, ese traje nunca obedecía. Ella sabía que era por su bien.

-Debe entender, que es por nosotros. Para que... no ocurra lo mismo de nuevo – Susurró Bonnie.

Caminaron frente a Pirate's Cove. Foxy estaba allí, sentado, esperando el reporte.

-Fredbear no está aquí – Dijo Bonnie

-No... no de nuevo – Susurró el zorro rojo, entrando a Pirate's Cove.

"Sí. De nuevo"

Durante 1987, la pizzería parecía estar en su mejor época. Los animatrónicos viejos, estaban fuera de servicio. Ellos, a pesar de permanecer apagados, podían grabar todo lo que ocurría. Todo.

Sí, inclusive ese momento, en el cual un hombre, utilizando un traje de guardia de color morado, tomó un traje vacío de animatrónico y lo robó.

Luego de eso, podían ver, sentir y pensar libremente. Lo primero que vieron, fue a La Marioneta. Ella les explicó todo el asunto de estar bajo una especie de encantamiento, que haría que permanecieran allí, hasta poder lograr su último objetivo. Sin embargo, nunca supieron cuál era su objetivo.

Los animatrónicos Toy abandonaron el lugar, el cual fue decayendo lentamente, mientras ellos presenciaban todo.

-¡Foxy! ¡Sal de allí! ¡Hay que encontrar a Fredbear! - Gritó Freddy Fazbear, en la entrada de Pirate's Cove. A veces, ese robot se ponía demasiado humano.

-¿Para qué? Ya todos sabemos cómo terminará todo – Dijo Foxy

-No esta vez...

-¡Fredbear! - Gritaron los animatrónicos presentes

-No tengo mucho tiempo, el hombre que me robó se ha ido. Escuchen, de alguna u otra manera, deben hacer que Mike llegue a este lugar ¿Me entienden? - Fredbear hablaba rápidamente, como si en cualquier momento, pudieran descubrirlo.

-¿En dónde estás? - Preguntó Freddy Fazbear

-Fredbear's Family Diner.

El traje de animatrónico se desvaneció. Foxy asomó la cabeza.

-Yaarg, marineros de agua dulce. Es hora de regresar al antiguo barco – Comentó Foxy.

"Es hora" pensó Freddy Fazbear. Nunca imaginó que regresaría a ese lugar...

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

**Notas de la escritora: **

**1- Debido a que Mike perdió parte del lóbulo frontal luego de la mordida del 87, comenzó a presentar problemas motrices, de asimilación, memoria, ligeros problemas de ira y una leve incapacidad para analizar las situaciones. De esto se encarga el lóbulo frontal del cerebro, y al estar incompleto y bastante dañado, presenta esos problemas.**

**2- Jeremy Fitzgerald, se ofrece a suplantar a Mike esa noche, sin embargo, como en su anterior empleo de guardia, no trabajó la séptima noche, ya que fue cambiado al turno diurno, no sabía que los animatrónicos eran constantemente manipulados. Lo descubre, ya que su comportamiento era demasiado inusual, y recordó cómo actuaban los animatrónicos justo antes del cierre de la primera Freddys Fazbear's Pizza, entonces, lo asoció con Vincent.**

**3- Jeremy II, es el hijo de Jeremy (Creo que ya es obvio). Jeremy II, es un OC de mi pertenencia. Jeremy, pertenece a Scot Cawthon.**

**4- Fredbear, tiene 3 poderes especiales: Puede meterse a tus sueños, teletransportarse y hacer aparecer imágenes perturbadoras en tu mente. De esas 3, sólo 2 son reales. Lo de meterse a tus sueños, es invento mío.**

**5- Fredbear, se encuentra oculto dentro del antiguo establecimiento, Fredbear's Family Diner, el cual no fue demolido, pero sí clausurado.**

**¡Hora de las preguntas!**

**1= **¿Por que si golden freddy tiene el alma del quinto niño, tiene los recuerdos de el traje de fredbear? (wolfy odonell)

_En este fic, los animatrónicos actúan como yo pienso actúa un animatrónico, debido a que nunca he visto uno. Según yo, Fredbear, tiene una especie de chip de memoria dentro del "cráneo" de su endoesqueleto. Estos son acumulados cada cierto tiempo, y cuando abrieron el nuevo establecimiento, se incorporaron todas las grabaciones en un pequeño chip, almacenado en su endoesqueleto, específicamente, en la parte de su cabeza._

**2= **¿Por que los toy funcionan como si tuvieran alma también? (wolfy odonell)

_No actúan como si tuvieran alma, están programados para ser amigables y ayudar a los niños (Eso, según el chico del teléfono en FNAF2)_

**3= **Según entiendo después de jeremy, scoott fue el guardia nocturno de seguridad y el mismo que mato a los 5 niños, sin embargo el renuncio en su cuarta noche por que casi fue asesinado por los animatronics, supondré que los toy fueron manipulados por vicent para que atacaran a jeremy en sus noches. Y después de la noche personalizada el dia 7 de fnaf 2, se llevan a los toy y cierran la pizzeria la reabren y scoot vuelve como empleado graba los mensajes, ¿para los proximos guardias que murieron antes de llegar mike a el puesto? -explota- (wolfy odonell)

_Amigo, no te ahogues en un vaso de agua. Jeremy, fue el segundo guardia en FNAF2 (No se sabe la identidad del primero), luego de él, fue Fritz (No participa en este fic). Luego de eso, la pizzería cierra. Re-abre, como el establecimiento de FNAF1, donde los primeros guardias de seguridad siempre eran asesinados, luego, Scott, toma el puesto durante un largo tiempo. En su última semana, decide grabar los mensajes, para ayudar al guardia siguiente (Mike) sin embargo, los detiene en la noche 4, ya que decide renunciar._

**4= **¿Por que los animatronicos tienen una especia de alma/consciencia paralela a los niños? (wolfy odonell)

_No es un alma paralela, son los mismos niños, simplemente, no están enojados/asustados._

**5= **¿Por que nadie le pregunta a Mike sobre su cicatriz? (wolfy odonell)

_Porque suele usar gorros._

**6= **¿Por que scoot considero necesario asesinar a 5 niños, si con uno bastaba? (wolfy odonell)

_Porque el asesinato de un solo niño, no causaría demasiado revuelo y curiosidad como para dejar libre a Vincent. Esto es bastante para considerar, mira: Con Fredbear's, Vincent asesinó a un solo niño, y la pizzería tardo su tiempo en cerrar. En Freddys Fazbear's, Scott mató cinco y cerraron inmediatamente ¿ves? era cuestión de distraer a las autoridades para liberar a Vincent._

**7= **¿Vicent sigue trabajando en la pizzeria? (wolfy odonell)

_No, sin embargo, conservó el traje y las llaves antes de "desaparecer" para poder colarse fácilmente, y alterar a los animatrónicos __(Eso es un HeadCannon)_

**8= **¿Por que tu obsecion con que haya mas niñas que niños en los asesinatos? (wolfy odonell)

_Porque convivo mayormente con féminas, por lo tanto, se me hace más fácil escribir sobre ellas. Además, no es tanta diferencia, son 6 niñas y 5 niños los que aparecen en la historia._

**9= **¿Mike duerme? (wolfy odonell)

_Sí, el único capítulo en el que no duerme como Dios manda, es ese en el que lo llaman por el traje de Fredbear. Muy graciosa esta pregunta X'D_

**10= **¿Doll es una novia sofocante? Le llamo a Mike en la sexta noche alrededor de las 5 de la mañana, digo ¿Quien hace eso? (wolfy odonell)

_JAJAJAJAJAJA, no, no, simplemente que sabe que esos animatrónicos tienen algo "raro" y pues, se preocupa por su Mickey._

**11= **¿los 5 asesinatos nuevos que agregaste ya ocurrieron o solo son visiones? (wolfy odonell)

_Aquí, pues no, no han ocurrido. Por eso Foxy aún está de servicio en este fic. Son visiones que tiene Fredbear de lo que podría pasar si Mike n_o _detiene a Vincent._

**12= **¿Por que volverían a componer a foxy? ¿Y no llevarselo a la comisaria como a los toy? (wolfy odonell)

_No se llevan a Foxy, porque durante la época de los animatrónicos Toy, los "originales", estaban fuera de servicio, por lo tanto, eran inocentes. Y no lo decomisa la policía, porque los asesinatos de los últimos 5 niños, AÚN NO OCURREN._

**-Random moment-**

**El alma de La Marioneta: ¡Decide! ¿soy hombre o mujer? ¬¬**

**Yo: Transformista.**

**Vincent: ¿Por qué soy el malo del cuento? ;-;**

**Yo: Porque eres mi favorito.**

**Mike: ¡Hey! ¿Y lo nuestro? ;n;**

**Yo: Tú tienes a Doll.**

**Bonnie: No se vale, apenas aparezco aquí.**

**Chica: Y yo :c**

**Foxy: No me quejo, en los otros fanfics me agarran de uke, seme o me maltratan :'c**

**Fredbear: Atrás bitches, es mi hora de BRILLAR B|**

**Freddy Fazbear: Pff, ya se le subieron los humos...**

**-Fin del random moment-**

**Recuerden que pueden dejar un hermoso review con críticas constructivas, dudas, comentarios, preguntas y "No sé si el alma de La Marioneta es hombre... o mujer"**

_Se despide:_

**Alicia Startblack**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Alicia Startblack reportándose al servicio!**

**OMG! Chicos ¿vieron la imagen? ¿la vieron? ¡Son los Toy! Y lo que parece Bonnie hecho puré (O Golden Freddy, cuando aclaro la imagen el color se distorsiona) JESUUUUS, yo pensé que era una precuela, algo sobre Fredbear's Family Diner, no sé x'D Lo que sí hice fue pegar un grito a los tres vientos y saltar como una demente. Sí, el juego me trae loca.**

**Lo que no distingo es en qué estado se encuentran los Toy. No sé ustedes, pero yo los veo como dañados, así que mi teoría, es que lograron reabrir Freddys Fazbear's Pizza y los animatrónicos Toy, que estaban confiscados, fueron regresados. Según y que en la 3ra entrega, no puedes ver a los animatrónicos en las cámaras ¿será cierto?**

**Bueno, bueno, ya basta de mi fangirlidad (¿Acción de ser fangirl? :v) Sin más preambulos, ni teorías disparatadas sobre un juego que aún ni sale, el sexto capítulo.**

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

-En serio lo lamento, Jeremy – Le dijo Mike a su compañero.  
>Los animatrónicos habían atrapado a Jeremy Fitzgerald. Él debió estar allí en su lugar.<br>-No es tu culpa, Mike... Son esos robots. Pensé... pensé que nada malo pasaría – Decía Jeremy II  
>-Todos los que toman ese trabajo piensan lo mismo – Una voz se escuchó tras ellos. Una voz escalofriantemente familiar, para Mike.<br>-¿Quién eres? - El ojiazul no quería voltearse.  
>-¿No me recuerdas, Mike? ¿Hola, holaa? - Preguntó el hombre de manera burlona.<br>-M-Mike... ¿quién es este hombre? - Jeremy II estaba asustado.  
>-Jeremy... te presento a Scott. Fue el anterior guardia.<br>Mike se dió la vuelta para encarar al hombre. Era bastante mayor, tendría 53 o 54 años. Su canoso cabello, mostraba unas cuantas hebras de cabello negro, y sus ojos verdes estaban afectados por la ceguera. Tenía la estatura de Mike (1.82), por lo tanto, Jeremy II quedaba unos cuantos centímetros por debajo de ambos hombres.  
>-He escuchado que querías encontrarme, Mike.<br>-Así es, señor.  
>-¿Te parece si tomamos un café hoy en la tarde, en esa cafetería que queda a unas cuadras de tu edificio?<br>-¿Cómo sabe...  
>-Entonces te espero allí. Yo invito.<br>Personas que no te dejan terminar tus frases... y luego, este sujeto.  
>-Entonces, supongo que ya te sabes todo el cuento de los asesinatos – Dijo Scott bajando su taza de café con crema.<br>-Pues sí... Algo así – Contestó el otro, mientras miraba su café con leche.  
>-¿Algo así?<br>-Sabe, Scott, aunque tenga claro eso de que Vincent mató al primer niño en esa vieja pizzería, y usted a los otros cinco...  
>-Vincent... Él también asesinó al padre de tu amigo...<br>-¿Jeremy?  
>-Y no es todo<br>-¿Qué, también robó el traje de Fredbear?  
>-Quien lo diría, eres mejor guardia de lo que parece...<p>

-... _(Lmao)_

-Escuchame, Vincent de seguro ya sabe que te he contactado... Tal vez no llegue a la noche para ayudarte. Los animatrónicos que están en Freddy Fazbear's, ellos conocen el lugar, cómo entrar y cómo salir...  
>-Si está insinuando que secuestre un animatrónico...<br>-No. Sólo debes hablar con ellos.  
>-Oh, sí, claro, hablar con los que intentaron matarme a toda costa durante 6 noches seguidas. Vale, cordura extrema.<br>-Trabajé años con esas cosas ¿qué te hace creer que estoy cuerdo?

-... _(Buen punto)_

-Escucha... Vincent vive en un edificio rojo al oeste de Fredbear's, quinto piso. Es un hombre mayor, no puede llevar 5 niños a su departamento.  
>-¿Entonces?<br>-Si encuentras a Fredbear, encuentras a los niños... Y posiblemente también a un asesino furioso.  
>En ese momento, la taza de Scott se rompió de la nada. Mike, estaba sorprendido, en cambio, Scott, estaba completamente asustado.<br>-Él ya lo sabe.  
>-¿Q-qué?<br>-Suerte, muchacho. La necesitarás.  
>El hombre se fue tan rápido como llegó, y si Mike antes estaba confundido, ahora estaba enloqueciendo.<p>

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**  
>Regresó amargamente a la pizzería. Necesitaría ayuda, pero ¿quién creería a alguien que dice que hay un traje mágico (o algo así) y 5 niños secuestrados en una pizzería abandonada, sin parecer lunático o sospechoso?<br>-¡Hola, señor Schmidt! - Saludó Jeremy II. Se veía un poco mejor que la última vez que lo vio.  
>-Hola muchacho – Saludó Mike. De pronto, se le prendió el bombillo – Jeremy... ¿Crees que soy raro?<br>-Raro en el buen sentido, señor.  
>-Me refiero, a loco, demente, psicópata y esas cosas.<br>-Pues, considerando que hay mucha gente que imagina que los animatrónicos saldrán de la pizzería a asesinar gente, usted es normal.  
>-Jeremy... Necesito que me hagas un gran favor<br>-Lo que sea, señor.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
>Mike entró a la oficina del guardia. Esperaría a que el primer animatrónico se acercara, e intentaría hablarle. Tal vez, podría razonar con ellos.<br>-Ah, no fastidies Chica, deja de jugar con las ollas, pareces un niño pequeño – Dijo Mike, en cuanto escuchó las ollas caerse en la cocina.  
>Alguien tocó la ventana izquierda.<br>-Bonnie, mi morado amigo – Saludó Mike. Bonnie lo miraba con expresión de "Joder, otro al que se le zafaron las tuercas" - Entra, necesito que hablemos.  
>-Escúchame, no tengo tiempo para... - Comenzó a decir el conejo.<br>-Es en serio, Bonnie. Tenemos que hablar.  
>-Escucha, humano, si quieres saber por qué te atacamos...<br>-¿Dónde está Fredbear?  
>Bonnie quedó paralizado ¿estaba autorizado para contestar eso? De que sabía, pues claro que lo sabía. Conocía ese viejo restaurante de pies a cabeza, y Freddy Fazbear le había dicho, que Mike debía enterarse de una u otra manera. Pero ¿cómo explicarle todo eso a un humano?<br>-Bonnie, responde. Sé que está en esa vieja pizzería, necesito saber cómo entrar y salir de ella.  
>-Escucha, humano, traeré al resto de mis amigos. No prometo que sean muy abiertos a hablarte, pero te podemos decir cómo entrar y salir de allí.<p>

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
>Bonnie caminó lejos de la oficina. En el escenario, todavía estaban Chica y Freddy.<br>-Muchachos, tenemos que hablar – Dijo Bonnie – El guardia ya lo sabe.  
>-¿Cómo? - Preguntó Chica, que casi hacía caer a Freddy por la sorpresa.<br>-¿Y tú que le dijiste? - Preguntó Freddy Fazbear  
>-Que los llamaría.<br>-Yaaarg, marineros ¿por qué tanto escándalo? - Preguntó Foxy, sacándo la cabeza de Pirate's Cove.  
>-El guardia ya sabe lo de Fredbear – Contestó Freddy Fazbear.<br>-¿Y qué le dijiste?  
>-¡Que los llamaría!<p>

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
>Mike esperaba pacientemente a los animatrónicos. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, cuando unos golpes en la puerta derecha lo despertaron.<br>-¡Freddy! ¡No golpees la puerta, gastas energía! ¡Es mejor por la ventana! - Escuchó la voz de Chica.  
>Al levantar la mirada, los 4 animatrónicos le veían desde la ventana. Bueno, tres de ellos, Chica sólo observaba su cupcake.<br>-¡Mi precioso! - Dijo Chica, mientras ponía una mano en la ventana.  
>-Llévatelo, te lo obsequio – Dijo Mike de forma sarcástica.<br>-¿Querías respuestas o no? - Preguntó de manera brusca el animatrónico de oso.  
>Mike asintió, bajando la tablet. Había intentado invocar a Fredbear, sin conseguirlo.<br>-Escucha, marinero, Fredbear's Family Diner es un océano misterioso y turbulento ¿comprendes lo que digo?  
>-No. Ni la menor idea, realmente.<br>-Narices, Mike, que es peligroso.  
>-Escucha, guardia, la mayoría de los humanos piensa que sólo hay una manera de entrar y salir - comenzó a decir Bonnie – Pero, nosotros, sabemos cómo es el restaurante... y cómo entrar y salir de allí sin ser vistos.<br>-Eso es escalofriante – Dijo Mike  
>-Observa esto – Freddy Fazbear colocó un plano en la ventana. Era el viejo restaurante. Un lugar grande, con al menos 20 instalaciones distintas. Para empezar, el extenso Show Stage, luego, 6 salas de fiesta. 4 grandes bodegas. "Partes y servicios", 2 baños en ambos extremos de la pizzería. La entrada, junto al Show Stage. 2 largos pasillos, cuyas puertas llevaban a la oficina del jefe, a la sala de descanso, entre otros. Y al final de todo, un pequeño espacio, que decía "Guardia nocturno"<br>-¿Y todo eso para ustedes? - Preguntó Mike  
>-Efectivamente – Contestó Chica – Ahora ¿logras ver en dónde está, la aparentemente única puerta? No entres por allí, está tapiada con tablas.<br>-La veo.  
>-¿Logras ver Partes y servicios?<br>-Sí, así es.  
>-Allí, hay una puerta de emergencias, algo improvisada, pero se derrumbó hace décadas – Dijo Foxy – Fue en la fiesta de cumpleaños de un niño, quisieron ver qué había tras la puerta y la dañaron.<br>-Supongo que logras visualizar la oficina del jefe – Dijo Bonnie  
>-La veo...<br>-No te acerques allí, nunca ¿Comprendes? Es punto muerto. En esa oficina no puedes escuchar nada de lo que ocurre afuera, y nadie de afuera puede escucharte – contestó el conejo.  
>-¿Ves este Party Room? ¿El número 3? - Preguntó Freddy Fazbear – No te acerques allí tampoco, en el 83 se descubrió que el suelo era susceptible a derrumbarse, desde entonces está clausurado.<br>-El baño del oeste, no te acerques allí tampoco. La puerta siempre se traba sin avisar – Dijo Foxy.  
>-¿Por qué me dicen en dónde no debo entrar? - Preguntó Mike – Sólo necesito saber cómo entrar y salir.<br>-A eso vamos, primero debes saber a donde NO debes ir bajo ninguna circunstancia, a menos que desees completar tu misión y salir vivo de ella – Dijo Chica.  
>-No ir a Partes y servicios, la oficina del jefe, Party Room 3 y el baño oeste – Repitió Mike.<br>-Bajo el Show Stage, hay una puerta, lleva a un pasillo, pero ese pasillo, sólo te va a llevar a la cloacas – Decía Bonnie  
>-¿Cómo saben todo eso? - Preguntó Mike<br>-Habían niños muy hiperactivos en esa pizzería – contestó Freddy Fazbear – Otro lugar al que no debes ir es a la oficina del guardia, está muy lejos de la entrada, en caso de que debas escapar.  
>-Ahora ¿Ves el salón de descanso? Allí hay una puerta. Los empleados no entraban por la puerta convencional, si no por esa – Dijo Chica – Poco antes de cerrar, recuerdo que la puerta quedó sin seguro, por lo tanto, entrar por allí es la mejor opción.<br>-¿Alguna duda? - Preguntó Foxy  
>-¿En dónde busco a Fredbear? - Preguntó Mike<br>-No tenemos ni la menor idea – Contestó Freddy Fazbear

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
>-¡Jeremy! ¡Actua como hombre! - regaño Mike. Estaban cerca de la puerta de empleados de Fredbear's, y Jeremy II no dejaba de temblar.<br>-Sabe, señor, cuando le dije "lo que sea", honestamente, no me esperaba esto – Comentó Jeremy II, caminando tras el hombre.  
>-Pues, ahora lo sabes, debes ayudarme.<br>-¿Por qué venimos aquí?  
>-Larga, larga, muuuy larga historia.<br>-¿Qué tanto?  
>-"Todo inició en 1977...<br>-Por favor, antes de que saque mi jubilación.  
>-Allí dentro hay un traje poseído por una niña asesinada y 5 niños secuestrados. ¿Fue corto?<br>-Creo que escucharé la versión larga...  
>-"Fredbear's Family Diner estaba en la cúspide de su fama. Fred Michael, prácticamente se limpiaba el trasero con billetes de 100. Entonces, la mascota de Fredbears, un oso dorado llamado Fredbear el Oso, se averió...<br>-Oh, mire, la puerta.  
>-Oh, créeme, cuando entremos, querrás escuchar la historia.<br>-Pff, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?  
>Jeremy II se acercó a la puerta, la cual, según los animatrónicos, tenía el seguro averiado, por lo tanto abría sin necesidad de llave... O un ariete.<br>-¿Lo ve? No es para tanto – Dijo Jeremy, en cuanto alumbró el lugar con la linterna.  
>Y era cierto. La sala de empleados, no sólo estaba en buen estado... Inclusive estaba limpia... Como si alguien viviera allí.<br>-Jeremy, esto me da mala espina – Dijo Mike entrando. Todo parecía reciente. No había polvo, ni insectos... Ni siquiera una rata que pasara por su pie al azar.  
>-Tal vez sea la guarida de algunos vagos – Dijo Jeremy, acercándose a uno de los armarios. Sin embargo, cuando lo abrió, se dio cuenta de que el lugar sí tenía algo malo – O tal vez no.<br>-¿Qué es eso? - Mike alumbró cautelosamente con su linterna. Parecía un animatrónico... Pero nunca lo había visto antes.  
>-¡Es Chica 2.0! Mi padre siempre me hablaba de ella – Dijo Jeremy acercándose a la animatrónica.<br>-¿Pero qué hace aquí? - Preguntó Mike  
>-Yo les quería hacer, la misma pregunta – Dijo una voz en la penumbra. Era una voz profunda, firme... escalofriante.<br>El hombre caminó hasta la claridad de la puerta abierta. Era un hombre mayor, que vestía un traje de gala morado y tenía su cabello peinado en una coleta morada.  
>-Un gusto conocerle, Mike. Esperaba su visita – Vincent sonrió.<br>**"Ya los tengo"**

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

**Notas de la escritora que ama hacerlos sufrir :3**

**1- No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo es Scott. La mayoría de los dibujos que veo, lo hacen con un teléfono en la cabeza :v Esta descripción se me ocurrió en un momento de sobriedad (Es decir, no había comido dulces todavía) por lo tanto, me pertenece :3**

**2- Vincent, sigue siendo un acosador de primera. Sabe dónde está Scott, con quién habla, que bebe y cuál es el color de la ropa interior que utiliza, y Scott sabe esto, por eso salió corriendo como un macho pecho peludo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que lo vigilaban.**

**3- Como los animatrónicos son poseídos por los niños, pueden hablar normalmente de noche, sin embargo, prefieren no hacerlo. Esta vez lo hacen, porque en vez de estar asustados del guardia, están preocupados por Fredbear y saben que deben hacerle llegar a Mike la información.**

**4- ¿Nunca se preguntaron por qué Chica es la única que se queda en la ventana? Yo sí. Se me ocurrió que lo hacía, porque sabía que si golpeaba la puerta, o hacía algo así, gastaba más rápido la energía, y esa vez, la necesitaban bastante.**

**5- La descripción de Fredbear's Family Diner, me pertenece. No tengo ni idea de cómo era ese restaurante, muchos lo imaginan como el más pequeño de todos, pero como "Fred Michael se limpiaba el trasero con billetes de 100", pienso que se daba el gustito de hacer un restaurante grande.**

**6- Esas salidas de emergencia y accidentes dentro de Fredbears, son sólo cosas mías. Las escribí, pensando en razones por las cuales el lugar cerró, porque, seamos honestos, que se dañen los animatrónicos no parece demasiado. Pensé en fallas de estructura, daños internos y esas cosas, que podrían causar quejas y demandas. Estas ideas, me pertenecen.**

**7- En este fic, los animatrónicos Toy si fueron confiscados por lah poleeh (O sea, la policía xd), sin embargo, Vincent los robó de la comisaría (Porque es un niño malo). De hecho, el vive dentro de esa pizzería, por eso tan limpia. Los robó para tener un lugar donde meter los cuerpos de los niños, cosa que había hecho Scott anteriormente. Sí, Vincent le está plagiando las ideas a Scott :v**

**8- Vincent vive dentro de la pizzería, allí planea sus robos y asesinatos, pasa de vez en cuando por su departamento, para no levantar sospechas.**

**9- Vincent tenía a Toy Chica dentro del armario, para espantar a sus "visitas". Sí, recuerden que es un acosador, ya sabía que Mike y Jeremy II venían a "visitarlo", por lo tanto, preparó algo para distraerlos.**

**¡Hora de las preguntas!**

**1= **Oh dios ¿Que tiene el pobre Mike para que lo hagas sufrir tanto? (pinkierose230502)

_Siempre hago sufrir a mis personajes favoritos :3 -Aparece Vincent en la escena-_

_**V:**__ ¡Dijiste que yo era tu favorito!_

_**Yo:**__ Espera, ya te llegará tu turno de sufrir._

**2= **Por cierto, si algún día llego a necesitar esta información, me permitirías usarla? (SoFiLeXa)

_¡Claro! :3 Mucha de la info que utilizo aquí, no me pertenece, y de todas formas les doy duro :v Claro, dejando aclaraciones de que no me pertenece y esas cosas necesarias para que no te metan demandas por el trasero xD_

**3= **cada día hacen odiar mas a Vicent pero ¿Quien no lo odiaría? (pinkierose230502)

_Yo amo a Vincent 3 Por eso lo haré sufrir 3_

**4= **¿Quiénes son los cinco niños que Mike pensó que estaban donde Golden? (SoFiLeXa)

_Lo que Mike ve en sus sueños, son como visiones de lo que podría pasar si no detiene al bueno de Vincent. Son algo así como alucinaciones, es la manera en la que Fredbear se comunica con él, sí, básicamente tienes razón xD. Tranquila, yo también tengo memoria de palomita :v_

**Recuerden que pueden dejarme un sensual review, con críticas constructivas, preguntas (Dejen preguntas pls 3), dudas, comentarios y "¡OH POR DIOS, YA SE LOS LLEVÓ EL TREN, VINCENT LOS ENCONTRÓ!"**

_Se despide:_

**Alicia Startblack, la que ama hacerlos sufrir :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Alicia Startblack reportándose al servicio!**

**Hi~ (Léase con voz de Ballon Boy) ¡Hola chicos! ya me hacían falta -le pegan por zalamera- Ok, ok, basta de cursilerías (?) necesito a un voluntario ¿Alguien? Oh, tú, ven. -se desmaya desmayadamente- ¡Ya somos 20 reviews! :'D Estoy tan feliz que les podría dar fanservice~ Les agradezco demasiado ;-; gracias a todos ustedes por dejar sus adorables reviews, son muy importantes para mí, me motivan tanto a continuar :'3**

**Sin más preámbulos ni zalamerías, el séptimo capítulo.**

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

-¿Cómo me metí en esto? - Preguntó Jeremy II, viéndose amarrado en una silla.  
>-Yo me hago esa misma pregunta, cada día de mi vida – Contestó Mike<br>-Ya, silencio los dos. La policía está rondando el lugar, si me descubren, me encargaré personalmente de que no vuelvan a ver la luz del día – Dijo Vincent, apretando el amarre de ambos hombres – Y como intenten escapar... Recuerden que tengo guardaespaldas personales...  
>-¿A qué te refieres con eso? - Preguntó Mike<br>El hombre se acercó a un interruptor y encendió las luces. Lo que vieron, fue suficiente para causarles pesadillas el resto de sus vidas.  
>9 animatrónicos, en un estado bastante deplorable, los miraban desde unos metros de distancia. Eran un conejo azul, una pollita amarilla, un oso marrón, una especie de zorro descuartizado de color blanco, un pequeño niño con un balón, dos de ellos no se distinguían bien... Y una ¿caja?<br>-¿Una caja? - Preguntó Mike  
>-No quieres saber lo que hay dentro – Dijo Vincent<br>-¿Jeremy? - Mike recurrió a su segunda opción.  
>-Yo... no lo recuerdo... Se que había una caja... pero... -Jeremy II dejó de hablar, en cuanto dejó de escuchar la música.<br>Lentamente la tapa de la caja se levantó, y comenzó a salir lo que parecía una cruza entre títere, máscara de teatro y marioneta. Era delgada, increíblemente delgada; tenía largos y puntiagudos dedos; su máscara era blanca, con 2 botones rojos en sus mejillas y un par de líneas púrpura, como lágrimas, salían de sus ojos; su delgado cuerpo, era negro, con franjas blancas en brazos y piernas, como si de un mimo se tratase.  
>El animatrónico salió tranquilamente de su caja, para luego formarse frente a los animatrónicos Toy, y comenzar a encenderlos.<br>-Saben... Les propongo un juego – Dijo Vincent, sonriendo con malicia – Estos robots se han acostumbrado a andar libres por aquí, no ven a otro humano que no sea yo...  
>-¿Entonces? - Preguntó Mike, observando cómo La Marioneta encendía a Toy Freddy.<br>-Ustedes, estarán aquí de noche – Dijo Vincent – Si sobreviven, liberaré a los niños... Si intentan escapar, los niños serán asesinados... y ustedes también.  
>-¡ERES UNA VIL RATA! - Gritó Mike.<br>-Acepta el trato, o dejo que los animatrónicos los despedacen aquí mismo – Contestó simplemente el hombre – Ellos siguen mis ordenes ahora, los configuré para que me vieran como jefe, ellos siguen mis reglas.  
>-P-pero... ¿y si nos asesinan los animatrónicos? - Preguntó Jeremy II, observando a La Marioneta, que ahora encendía al pequeño Ballon Boy.<br>-Fin del juego.  
>Ambos hombres se miraron. Era un trato de tómalo o déjalo, Vincent no regatearía. Se lo pensaron. Mike tenía los planos que le habían dado los animatrónicos de Freddys Fazbear's, podría investigar el lugar junto con Jeremy II, y salir de allí.<br>-¿E-en la oficina? - Preguntó Jeremy II. Mike se negaba mentalmente.  
>-Oh, no, por supuesto que no – Rió Vincent - ¿Quieren encontrar a los niños o no? La oficina está cerrada, y la Marioneta estará rondando por allí, por si intentan entrar a ella.<br>-¿Es que acaso los niños están allí?  
>-Por supuesto que no, no sería tan obvio.<br>Vincent comenzó a quitar las ataduras, mientras observaba cómo la Marioneta encendía el último animatrónico. Estos se reunieron alrededor del hombre mayor, para recibir ordenes.  
>-Bien. Hay reglas ¿entienden? No pueden entrar a los salones de fiesta los dos juntos. Ningún animatrónico puede asesinarlos si se encuentran en el escenario o en los baños. Ellos se van a distribuir, y habrán zonas que ellos decidirán, donde no pueden acercarse a ustedes. Si están bajo una mesa, Ballon Boy los sacará de allí. Si quieren subirse al techo, Mangle los tirará. Si uno de los animatrónicos los descubre intentando quitar las tablas que tapian la entrada, fin del juego. Si ustedes encuentran a los niños, ellos se irán. Cuando marquen las 6 a.m niños serán liberados con ustedes – explicó Vincent.<br>-¿Dices que hay lugares completamente al azar, donde entramos y hay un animatrónico que no puede asesinarnos? - Preguntó Jeremy  
>-Oh ¿qué no lo mencioné? - Preguntó Vincent, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Los animatrónicos de atrás comenzaban a esparcirse; excepto dos de ellos – Habrán 3 animatrónicos moviéndose de habitación en habitación, sin contar los baños y el escenario: si entras a su área, ellos decidirán si matarte o no. Mangle y Ballon Boy, no están autorizados para matar, pero si te encuentran, te dejarán en una "<em>zona libre<em>"  
>-¿Zona libre es un lugar donde nadie nos puede asesinar? - Preguntó Jeremy II, esperanzado.<br>Vincent sonrió aún más. Los 2 animatrónicos salieron a la luz: Eran los shadows.  
>-¿¡QUÉ SON ESAS COSAS?! - Gritó Mike<br>-Estas "_cosas_", dirigen la "_zona libre_". Si caes allí y ellos te encuentras, eres propenso a que CUALQUIER animatrónico te asesine. Si sales de allí a tiempo, ellos te dejarán en paz – Explicó Vincent.  
>-¿Inclusive la Marioneta? - Preguntó Mike, temblando de pies a cabeza "<em>¿cómo he llegado a esto?<em>"  
>-La Marioneta... - Vincent suspiró. No era bueno – Sabes, ella nunca ha sido buena para seguir reglas; Cuando se acercan las seis de la mañana, suele descontrolarse... Podría abandonar su puesto, e ir a por ustedes, estén o no en una zona segura.<br>El reloj marcó las 11:30 p.m. Vincent sonrió. Faltaba poco... realmente poco.  
>-El juego inicia a las 12 de la media noche. Les sugiero que se dirijan al escenario – Vincent se encaminó a la oficina del establecimiento – Otra cosa, si no se mueven, yo lo sabré.<br>Mike y Jeremy II levantaron la mirada: una cámara de seguridad los saludó.  
>-Sabes, no me molestaría encontrarme con esos animatrónicos en este instante – Dijo Mike, mientras observaba un poster con curiosidad.<p>

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
>-Freddy ¿estás seguro de que funcionará? - Preguntó Bonnie.<br>-Muy seguro. Ese guardia no sobrevivirá con los animatrónicos Toy allí – Contestó el nombrado oso marrón.  
>-Pero... ¿Invocarnos? ¿Cómo? - Preguntó Chica<br>-En todo el edificio, hay posters de nosotros. Yo descubrí algo curioso con esos posters: Si le tocas la nariz a los muñecos, estos hacen un ruido de bocina – Dijo Freddy – Mike simplemente debe tocar la nariz de ellos, y nosotros apareceremos.  
>-Yaarg ¿ayudar a un guardia? - Preguntó cierto pirata.<br>-Es la única manera, Foxy. Tal vez... tal vez así seremos libres – Dijo Freddy.  
>En ese instante, los animatrónicos escucharon la bocina de la que les habló Freddy.<br>-¿Es esa? - Preguntó Chica.  
>-El juego está por comenzar. Ya saben qué hacer – Dijo el oso marrón.<br>E inmediatamente, la pizzería quedó vacía.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
>-¿Nos necesitabas? - Preguntó Bonnie, saliendo de las sombras, y dándole un susto de muerte a Jeremy II<br>-¡Son los animatrónicos! - Exclamó espantado, y furioso.  
>-¿Quién es él? - Preguntó Freddy<br>-No hay tiempo para explicar, chicos, la pesadilla inicia a media noche – Dijo Mike – Hay reglas, no podemos ir a los salones de fiesta juntos, no podemos acercarnos a la oficina, no podemos intentar escapar de cualquier manera, no podemos treparnos al techo o escondernos bajo una mesa, hay zonas llamada "zona libre", si uno de nosotros dos cae allí, podemos considerarnos hombres muertos. También están las "zonas seguras", es el escenario y los baños. Hay 3 animatrónicos que se mueven de habitación en habitación, 2 que se encargan de sacarnos de un escondite y 2 que... Bueno... simplemente nos matan si nos ven. Y la Marioneta... bueno, mejor es no toparse con ella.  
>-Supongo que el juego acaba a las seis – Dijo Chica<br>-Sí, pero si no encontramos a Fredbear antes de esa hora... pues, podemos olvidarnos de él – Dijo Mike.  
>-Además, debemos encontrar a los cinco niños... o sobrevivir hasta las seis – Le siguió Jeremy II.<br>-¿Y ese cómo sabe si están en el juego, o haciendo el tonto en las zonas seguras? - Preguntó Bonnie

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
>-¡Y una mierda! - Gritó Vincent furioso, al escuchar lo que tenían planeado esos guardias. No tenía ni idea de cómo habían conseguido que los animatrónicos llegaran a ese lugar, pero lo importante, era que no saldrían para contarlo.<br>-¡Marioneta!  
>El animatrónico entró obedientemente a la oficina.<br>-¿Sí, jefe? - Preguntó con su voz robótica y distorsionada.  
>-Olvida las reglas – Dijo Vincent, observando nuevamente las cámaras – Si los encuentras, los atrapas.<br>La Marioneta no tenía eso en su programación. Vincent había dicho que asesinara a los que rompieran las reglas.  
>-¿Me escuchaste? ¡Nada de reglas!<br>No, definitivamente eso no formaba parte de su programación.  
>-Ahora ve, tengo humanos que vigilar.<br>La marioneta salió del lugar, confundido. ¿Decir "nada de reglas" formaba parte de su programación de "asesinar a los que rompieran las reglas"?  
>Sólo alguien podría ayudarlo con eso.<br>Caminó hasta la oficina del jefe, y entró. Allí no escuchaba a nadie de afuera, y nadie de afuera lo escuchaba a él.  
>-Hey, Fredbear ¿estás allí?<br>-Aquí estoy, querido amigo.  
>-Vincent me programó para que asesinara a los que rompieran las reglas... y ahora él me dice que rompa las reglas.<br>El traje dorado se quedó pensativo, y luego, tuvo un recuerdo. Algo de cuando... su alma vivía.  
>-Marioneta, pecar está mal, pero es peor, inducir a alguien a que lo haga – Contestó el oso dorado.<br>-¿Y eso que significa?  
>-Que Vincent no saldrá vivo de este lugar.<p>

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

**Notas de la escritora:**

**1- Jeremy II sabe todo eso acerca de los animatrónicos Toy, porque su padre le contaba historias sobre su trabajo.**

**2- Ya se que los "shadows" son alucionaciones. En este fic, son algo así como "animatrónicos ocultos", que funcionan igual que los Toy. REPITO: Se que son alucinaciones, pero me hacían falta robots :v**

**3- Mangle y Ballon Boy no te matan, porque para empezar, en el juego, Ballon Boy no te mata (sólo se queda allí, fastidiando) pero Mangle sí, sin embargo, como los animatrónicos Toy están tan dañados, se me ocurrió que a Mangle, sólo le queda una mano, un pie, su torso y la cabeza (sin mandíbula), por lo tanto, es inútil para matar.**

**4- La Marioneta, a pesar de no tener alma, actúa como lo hacía cuando estaba de servicio, ya que su trabajo, era entregar regalos a los niños y hacerlos felices.**

**5- Ese "juego" que propone Vincent, es algo que se me ocurrió a mi, ya que simplemente quedarse en la oficina, sería un capítulo bastante aburrido.**

**6- Lo de "llamar" a los animatrónicos mediante el afiche, también es algo que se me ocurrió. Recordé ese gracioso sonido que hace la nariz de Freddy Fazbear en los afiches, y pensé en agregar eso aquí. No es una teoría ni un headcannon, sólo es una idea para poder llevar a los animatrónicos a la pizzería. Además, recuerden que en el juego, eso parece más una distracción que algo que sea realmente parte importante de la trama (Ya, venga, ¿a quién no le da risa ese sonidito de *squee*?)**

**7- Sí, ahora los animatrónicos originales están con Mike. Se supone que deben hacer algo positivo para ser libres (Sus almas) y básicamente, eso es lo que hacen.**

**¡Hora de las preguntas!**

**1= **¡¿CÓMO COÑO ES QUE AUN NO ENTIENDEN CÓMO CHUCHA ENTRAN A ESA PIZZERÍA?! (SoFiLeXa)

_Lo que pasa es que le estaban explicando a Mike a dónde NO DEBE ir, para salir vivo. Aunque eso me lo pasé por el cabello, porque ahora los Toy los persiguen y los originales los protegen :v_

**Recuerden que pueden dejarme un sensual review, con críticas constructivas, preguntas (dejen preguntas pls), comentarios, dudas y "¿Ahora los Toy también? En serio ¿Qué tienes contra Mike y Jeremy II?"**

_Se despide:_

**Alicia Startblack.**


	8. SCOTT, PLS, STAPH (No es un capítulo)

**¡Alicia Startblack reportándose al servicio!**

Esto NO ES un capítulo, es acerca de los dos nuevos teasers de la página del increíble Scott Cawthon y lo que pienso al respecto.

Hace más o meno horas, salió un nuevo teaser. Mostraba la imagen de Ballon Boy, destrozado, oxidado, en resúmen: HORRENDO Y CREEPY. Sí, ahora lo prefiero molesto y adorable ;n;

La imagen, traía la descripción "Guess What?", que significa, "Adivina quién..." y abajo, el número 10.

**LO QUE MI MENTE MACABRA DICE QUE ES:**

Definitivamente, al principio pensé que se trataba de SpringTrap, por los ojos y porque sólo muestran el rostro, sin embargo, luego pensé:

1- ¿Cómo carrizo SpringTrap se hizo con la máscara de Ballon Boy?

2- Definitivamente NO es la de la oficina, esa está en buen estado. Además ¿Y las orejas?

3- ¿Y si es EL VERDADERO Ballon Boy?

4- ¿Y si es... Ballon Girl?

**LO QUE MI MACABRA MENTE ME RESPONDIÓ:**

1- Springtrap fácilmente las pudo sacar de la caja en alguna ronda diurna de la casa del Horror.

2- No, realmente no puede ser la máscara de BB que está en la oficina... En retrospectiva, no creo que ninguna de esas máscaras sean las originales: Recuerden que adentro deberían haber niños (Los asesinatos de FNAF2, para más información, revisar teorías) por lo tanto, los animatrónicos al menos deberían estar manchados. TAL VEZ, sólo es una nueva reproducción, como los dibujos que no están feos y malolientes en toda la pizzería (Ver trailer)

3- Es decir, eso significaría que en realidad SpringTrap no es el único que viene a atraparte, a pesar de que se hizo mención infinidad de veces, que sólo sería UNO.

4- "Se supone" que BG es una ALUCINACIÓN.

Pero... ¿Y si no? Dejen lo que piensan en los reviews.

ENTONCES, apareció OTRO TEASER, en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Sí, 2 teasers en un mismo día.

Este, en cambio, muestra a Foxy y Chica, de una manera 10 veces más espeluznante de la que recordábamos. ¿Recuerdan los diseños Old de FNAF2? Junto a estos diseños, los Old, son algo así como Toy Bonnie en tutú.

Esta imagen, muestra la leyenda "It's all in your mind" (O algo así, honestamente, le estaba prestando más atención a la mirada penetrante de Chica ._. Decía algo así como "Hola menol, te amo a robá (Chiste venezolano pls) y la cara de drogado de Foxy)

Entonces, llegó mi mente a seguir jodiendo otro rato.

**LO ME MI MACABRA MENTE DICE QUE ES:**

1- Coño, Scott, basta (Sí, fue lo primero que pensé)

2- ¿No se suponía que SpringTrap era una mezcla de todos estos?

3- ¿It's all on your mind? ¿Me estás diciendo que todo el 3er juego es una pinche alucinación o qué?

4- Foxy, Chica, dejen de mirarme así (Sí, pensé eso también)

5- ¿Por qué aparecen DOS si SpringTrap es SÓLO UNO? Y no, Ballon Boy es DEMASIADO pequeño como para que sea uno de ellos dos.

6- ¿Y no era que estos dos aparecían de sujeta velas? (Es decir, como lámparas)

7- Scott ¿Por qué me haces esto? (TT-TT)

8- ¿Eso significa que esas cosas luminosas que veíamos en las imágenes... Eran ellos?

9- ¿Entonces SpringTrap definitivamente NO ES el único animatrónico?

10- ¿Dónde están Bonnie y Freddy?

11- ¿Dónde están los Toy?

12- ¿Los animatrónicos del teaser, son los mismos de Fredbear, o son los de Freddy Fazbear?

**LO QUE MI MACABRA MENTE CONTESTÓ:**

1- Scott, pls, STAPH.

2- Pues sí, SE SUPONÍA. Sin embargo, hay... Otras posibilidades. Si miramos con más detenimiento la imagen, podemos observar que han conservado su color natural, a pesar de la suciedad, podredumbre y manchas, aún se distingue su verdadero color. SpringTrap, en cambio, se ve COMPLETAMENTE dorado. Si mal lo recuerdo, el óxido del metal, no es dorado, es rojo (Y discúlpenme si me equivoco) por lo tanto, el que SpringTrap sea dorado, dejaría de tener sentido.

Por otro lado, está el señalamiento que hice antes: Las máscaras de la oficina, no son las originales. ¡Están en muy buen estado! ¡Por Dios, han pasado 30 años!

Sigue en pie que Springtrap es un híbrido, está en pie que es de los cuatro originales, está en pie que podría realmente ser el único animatrónico, pero... ¿Qué hacen Chica y Foxy allí? ¿Por qué SpringTrap es dorado y no se ve ni remotamente peludo? Además ¿Por qué tanto "óxido"? En las imágenes, Chica y Foxy se ven manchados, horribles, drogados, parece que te van a violar, pero no están oxidados de esa manera, y tienen MUCHO más de 30 años sin mantenimiento.

3- Venga ¿It's all on your mind? ¿Qué chuchas significa eso? ¿Más alucinaciones? ¿Los animatrónicos de los teasers sólo son alucinaciones? Porque, que raro que todos ellos tengan el mismo color de ojos ¿No lo creen? Claro, hay gente que dirá que es un efecto secundario de la oxidación, la antiguedad, bla bla bla, pero ¿En serio? SpringTrap, el BB del teaser y Chica y Foxy del teaser, todos con el mismo color de ojos, no sé que les parezca a ustedes, pero para mí, esas cosas que están allí, son alucinaciones.

_RAZÓN UNO:_ Están completos, aún cuando "se supone" y SpringTrap es una mezcla de ellos, eliminando la posibilidad de que sea SpringTrap con sus máscaras.

_RAZÓN DOS:_ El Ballon Boy del teaser, tiene el mismo color de ojos.

_RAZÓN TRES:_ SpringTrap, tiene el mismo color de ojos.

_RAZÓN CUATRO:_ Ningún animatrónico en los juegos anteriores, tiene ojos grises. Ni siquiera las alucinaciones tenían ojos grises (Golden Freddy ni tenía ojos :v)

_RAZÓN CINCO:_ Son aterradoramente parecidos a los animatrónicos V1 (Los más antiguos) que son, de hecho, los que aparecen en el trailer ¿No se dieron cuenta? En el trailer, Bonnie y Freddy tienen los dientes muy afuera y Chica, el pico MUY alargado. En FNAF1, Bonnie y Freddy, tienen el hocico más redondeado, con los dientes más adentro y Chica tiene su pico mucho más acortado.

4- Ya, en serio, te miran de una manera tan... Penetrante. No sé, relajense.

5- ¡Insisto! ¡Alucinaciones! ¿Por qué, en nombre de Scott, aparecen LOS DOS? SpringTrap no puede ser dos animatrónicos al mismo tiempo (SCOTT, NO LO HAGAS) y creo que una sola alma no puede poseer a dos objetos al mismo tiempo (CREO) por lo tanto ¿Ambos? ¿En una sola? No lo creo.

6- Otra razón por la cual SE SUPONE los teasers representan alucinaciones: En las imágenes del juego, Foxy y Chica (Ellos dos específicamente) aparecían como lámparas, decoración, con el mismo SpringTrap en la habitación. A menos que quite las lámparas y se las ponga el la cara, no encuentro otra forma. ¿Que no se puede? ¿Recuerdan el niño de papel que aparecía de vez en cuando en la oficina durante FNAF2? ¡Claro que se puede!

7- ¡Scott, me estás haciendo sufrir!

8- Realmente dudo que una lámpara se mueva, aunque, conociendo a Scott...

9- Pues sí, es el único ANIMATRÓNICO, que vendrá a por tí. Digo, las alucinaciones, no cuentan como animatrónicos ;)

10- Si realmente son alucinaciones ¿Dónde están las de Bonnie y Freddy? Ellos son, de hecho, los que más me ponen los nervios de punta en FNAF1.

11- Si, como dije anteriormente, SÓLO SON ALUCINACIONES, entonces ¿Y las alucinaciones Toy? No, mejor aún ¿Y los Toy, en general? Ya dejamos claro por qué creo que esa caja de máscaras, no son las de los verdaderos Toy, sin embargo ¿Dónde están ellos?

Hay por allí, una teoría que dice que ellos fueron llevados a una comisaría para desmantelarlos ¿Será cierta esa teoría?

12- Y para acabar bien esto ¿De dónde chucha son los animatrónicos del Teaser? Por Ballon Boy, podríamos decir que son de Freddys Fazbear, sin embargo, por Foxy y Chica, podríamos decir que son los de Fredbear. ¿Se nos mostrará, finalmente, cómo eran los animatrónicos de Fredbear? ¿O al menos, la versión macabra y distorsionada de ellos?

**Y PARA FINALIZAR.**

¿Qué carrizo, significa el 10?

_Significado 1:_ Vienen a atacarte de 10 formas distintas.

_Significado 2:_ Son 10 objetos que puedes utilizar para protegerte.

_Significado 3:_ Son 10 alucinaciones.

_Significado 4:_ Faltan 10 días para que salga el juego.

_Significado 5:_ Son 10 noches.

_Significado 6:_ El juego saldrá en el mes 10.

_Significado 7:_ El juego saldrá en un día 10.

_Significado 8:_ Se utilizaron 10 animatrónicos para crear a SpringTrap.

_Significado 9:_ Tienes 10 segundos para huir de la oficina (Hay una teoría que dice que puedes escapar, si esto resulta cierto, entonces sería el significado del 10)

_Significado 10:_ Participan 10 animatrónicos.

Eso es todo por mi parte. Ya están saliendo gameplays con el demo del juego. Veamos qué nos trae Scott esta vez.

**Si alguna de estas teorías no te parece, tienes otra teoría parecida, argumentos que invalidan las teorías que puse aquí, lo que crees que significan los teasers, no dudes den dejarlo en un comentario.**

**Se despide, con mucho entusiasmo por FNAF3:**

**Alicia Startblack.**


End file.
